


First Kiss

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light BDSM, Other, PWP, So many dildos, WAFF, alternative ideas of what constitutes boundaries, camgirl!kagome, casual sex and sex for fun, in which kagomes trusty yellow backpack is full of sextoys, like a romcom with pornstars y'all, sacred cows, vaguely tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: Camming AU in which Kagome and Kouga's fans ship them so hard they actually become a thing
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, brief hints of kagome sleeping with multiple other people, brief mentions of Kouga topping other people
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Second thing I've written since a five year hiatus. Uh. Yeah porn is a lot harder than I remember. Somehow, two sex scenes turned into *ticks off fingers* whatever. I'd say my hand slipped but I think at a certain point you can't really- Yeah.

**People really want to see us together. What do you think?**

She stared at the message, unsure of how to respond. She’d had offers from other cammers before, many of which she’d even gone forward with. But Kouga was- Kouga was different. Even if he didn’t use his real name, there was no mistaking who he was. He was from before, from a prior life. The last time she’d tried that had been with Inu Yasha, and it had gone so badly it had left her an emotional wreck for months.

Then again, they’d never been in love like she and Inu Yasha had been, there was no baggage, no stakes on the performance. It had been years since they’d actually spoken. They were different, and whatever light flirtation they’d had was probably just that.

She went to his page, turned on his latest video. 

He started with the woman, her makeup perfect, her dress perfect. She was perfect, and perfectly put together. She watched him strip her, little by little, break her down until she was a sobbing mess. With a paddle and his hands he timed his blows, affecting several very real yelps and screams from the model. Lazily playing with a bullet she watched the perfect image fall apart in a tangle of handcuffs and leather, a dildo sliding out of her slick pussy. Her orgasm shuddered through her as he turned the woman’s exposed bottom to the camera, wet slit visible like a split peach one last time. Marks covered her bottom and thighs, bright red splotches where he’d used a paddle on her.

He never fucked them himself, not on camera anyway. He used toys, sometimes his fingers, but she knew he never penetrated them, never ate them out.

The string of comments below his video spoke for themselves. Interspersed with demands for different acts or toys. Comment after comment, a demand to pair with her.

There were dozens of sadists and masochists on the site, but they both stayed near the top of the lists. She wasn’t under the delusion he worked any less than she did to generate traffic. She could write off the requests to that, but she knew when to listen to fans, and they often made suggestions, but rarely did they campaign for her and another actor to work together, and after seeing the stream of comments on recent videos of Kouga’s, she was beginning to feel like that was what they were doing. Campaigning.

**How about coffee?**

* * *

Kouga was already smiling at her when she found him in the cafe, pale eyes following her all the way from the door to the small table he seemed too big to sit at, his long legs forced out from under it into the aisle, arms propped up, dominating the space. When she sat he leaned back, but instead of opening up the space, he only seemed to encompass it.

“Gotta admit, I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“I don’t remember what I could have done to give you such an impression,” She hummed. “I don’t think I was ever a coward.”

“No, you weren’t,” He agreed, smile growing even wider.

“It’s good to see you again.” 

They both ordered their drinks, and she didn’t miss the appreciative stare he leveled on her as she spoke to the waitress. Once the girl had gone she propped her chin in her palm, staring back and waiting for him.

“You’re still beautiful,” He finally said.

“Did you think I would have changed?”

“Yes,” He hummed, smiling. “Not in a bad way, people age, people change. But you’re still gorgeous. More than you used to be.”

“Dangerous,” She warned, smiling despite the warning.

“You’re yourself now. Hard to be more beautiful than a woman that’s completely herself and her own.”

She accepted the compliment, flush with pleasure.

He’d changed too- He’d always been open and easy in his admiration of women, but his expression itself had changed, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on how. More obvious were the changes to his physique- A slight running build had filled out, lost some of the sharp leaness of youth. Having only seen his top half, the familiar, almost forgotten urge to feel the strength of his legs beneath her palms returned, a long forgotten whimsy from her high school years. 

“You’ve changed too,” She finally said.

“Hopefully for the better.”

“I think so,” She grinned. 

“It’s harder this way,” Kouga finally said. “I feel like I can’t ask questions like I normally would.”

“How about we pretend then,” She said, smiling at him. “That we’re strangers.”

“Careful. That’s one of my kinks,” He teased.

She felt warmth flush beneath her skin, the first blooms of desire. Strangers was one of hers too, one of her favorites, in fact. She could easily imagine any number of scenarios she could play out with him.

“How did you get into camming?” He prompted.

“I really loved watching videos when I was younger. Most people thought that I was sweet, naive, hardworking. But my last two years of high school I spent every free minute online. The professional stuff was okay, but the amateur stuff,” She grinned. “No one would have known I spent half my time with my hands in my pants.”

“Probably not, but I’m sure they imagined it,” Kouga said, grinning. 

Giving how he had flirted with her, she doubted he was lying. “I went to college, kept watching. My boyfriend didn’t mind, he thought it was wonderful.”

“Most would.”

“I got a job at one of the hostess clubs. I-” She shrugged. “It wasn’t an adult one, but definitely more risque. I enjoyed it though. I put out feelers, started going to the clubs and watched the girls. I decided to try working the stage.”

“You put a lot of thought into it,” He observed, more a statement of fact than a question.

She appreciated that he recognized it, even though she hadn’t said it. “I did. I loved it. My boyfriend wasn’t thrilled, but I told him it was my life.” And she had agonized over it, for a time. No one wanted their daughter to be a stripper. Her mother’s theoretical feelings on it had mattered a lot more to her than Inu Yasha’s, and she knew now that had been it’s own sign. “Then I tried camming. It seemed a natural step.” 

“How’d your boyfriend feel about it?”

He’d tried to force himself into it, but his jealousy, his insecurity and anger had translated into their videos. The few they’d filmed together had been awful. The fallout had been catastrophic. She’d pulled the videos. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe they didn’t exist though. The internet really was forever. At least Inu Yasha’s face hadn’t been in them.

“We split. It was ugly. But then I really- I really got to enjoy myself.” After she’d worked through all the horrible things he’d said, the things she’d allowed herself to believe. “It worked out for the best. He made me really think about things.”

“Sounds like a dick,” Kouga said, and it was so familiar and so alien at the same time that her laughter felt startled instead of genuine, even to her own ears.

“What about you?”

“Nothing so thoughtful,” He shrugged. “I had a girlfriend in highschool. We discovered all of our little bends and warps together. People knew we were going at it all the time, but they probably never guessed the kind of games we were playing.”

She grinned, remember Kouga and Ayame. She’d assumed they’d been at it at every opportunity, but nothing like what she’d seen in Kouga’s videos. Not even an amateur, high school version, more fumbling game than anything.

“I’m sure there was someone thinking about you two.”

His grin split for a moment before sobering. “She was an exhibitionist. Big time. We went to some clubs, people loved us. We were amazing together. She thought we could make a lot of money just doing what we loved to do. I didn’t want to.”

That was strange. She couldn’t imagine, knowing what Kouga did now, that he’d ever want to hide it.

“She taped us and put it on the net. She thought if I saw the response I’d change my mind.”

“Oh no,” She murmured, horrified. 

“It gets worse,” He admitted, a rueful smile. “Someone I know saw it, and forwarded to everyone I was even remotely associated with online. Family, work, school. “I still have no clue who but-” He left it hanging, the loss clear. 

“How did you-” She couldn’t even fathom continuing in camming after that sort of betrayal.

“It was a low point. I broke up with her, became a paid dom. After a couple of years one of my clients suggested I do videos. I figured what the hell, checked it out. I enjoyed it, I still do,” He admitted. “I get to be who I want to be, all the time. Isn’t that the draw? Getting paid to do what we love to do?”

“It is,” She hummed, surprised. It wasn’t what she’d expected, wondered how he’d weathered losing everyone. He’d been so close to his family and friends, there had always been a group of them, revolving around one another. It was actually difficult to remember Kouga being alone in high school. “When was the first time you saw one of my videos?”

“A couple of years ago actually,” He admitted. “When I was shopping around for a host, I saw your video on the kink feed. I had to know who Daitan was,” He grinned. “You were- Are,” He corrected. “Really good. Honestly I didn’t want to seem like some sort of creep, so I didn’t try to reach out until my followers got persistent.”

“I remember when your videos started streaming. It was-” She hummed, smiling. Seeing Kouga on the site had been a shock, one she had no doubt he’d suffered when he’d seen her videos. “I was absolutely a creep and watched everything. Your tech skills improved really quickly too. You’ve got a really good eye.”

“But you never reached out.”

“I figured mutual admiration was good enough,” She hedged. She hadn’t been sure if their tenuous flirtation in high school would have been enough to bridge whatever gap. 

“That’s fair, I suppose.”

“Did it ever cross your mind in highschool?” She asked abruptly. He choked on a sip of coffee.

She’d broken the fantasy, acknowledging their history. But they’d flirted lightly in high school, and she’d walked in on him and Ayame once. As vanilla as it had been, it had been hot enough to stay fantasy fodder for months after.

“Yeah.”

“What did you think about?”

“Not anything I’m going to say out loud in a crowded coffee shop.”

“Touche,” She laughed. 

It was easier, after that. Like a boundary had been asserted, she understood what was safe, what wasn’t. 

“So, you think it’ll work?” Kouga asked.

“I’m definitely attracted to you,” She admitted. “And we both have an idea of what we’re into. I think we could have fun.”

“But?”

“I dunno,” She teased. “I need to think about it.”

“I can be patient.”

He’d never been patient in high school, another change. But she had seen it in his videos, could see it now. He could wait, would wait her out. “I know.”

They exchanged numbers and he paid for their drinks, both of them parting ways.

She watched him stroll confidently into the crowd, easily taller than most of the people around him. It was only part of the reason he stood out, his gait longer, easier than everyone else’s. Her gaze followed him until he disappeared around a corner without looking back.

She’d been attracted to him in highschool, but the attraction she felt now, especially knowing his skills, she knew if nothing else it would be a fun video. 

* * *

She turned on her chatcam and stretched, smiling into the camera angled off of the nightstand.

“So I’ve noticed all of you tell me how much you think I should play with Zinan,” She told them. “I have to admit, I’ve been thinking about it.”

She began slowly teasing off her clothing, smiling and chatting to the people watching her as she streamed, to the ones that would watch later, the edited down version she would post. 

“I know you’ve seen every inch of me by now,” She said into the camera, speaking directly to Kouga. “I bet you’ve even thought of a few things you’d like to do to me.”

She had had one of her favorite toys, a pink silicone tawse with a phallic handle. 

The sound of the tawse hitting the top of her thighs echoed once, again, heat blooming, pulsing out from where the silicone had hit. “I love your ropework,” She hummed. “I can’t stop thinking about being tied, almost bent in half,” She told the camera, folding her body neatly, legs up and over, almost completely in half, head turned sharply so she could face the camera. “My legs and bottom nothing but open space for you to play with.”

The tawse came down again and again, practice long ago giving her good aim with a decent slapping sound that registered on the feed. She shifted so that her face was out of the lens, legs and ass taking up the space, blooms of red splattering her skin before she pushed the cock shaped handle into her pussy. She imagined him there, pushing it in and out of her, her legs really tied down, limiting every inhale. Angling the handle she kept pushing it up against her gspot until she felt the tension in her body snap, wetness sopping over her pussy.

Her legs dropped open and she pushed herself upright, facing the camera again, the chatscroll of her followers moving too fast to keep up with.

“So what do you say Zinan? There’s a pretty high bar, I’d hate to be set up for disappointment,” She teased, winking, legs spread wide for the camera. She shut it off, slumping back and allowing herself a few minutes to savor post orgasmic bliss. It had been forever since she’d really thought about anyone in particular, and Kouga was definitely a fantasy worth having. She wondered how he would react to the tease. She knew he was interested, but they hadn’t spoken about a public challenge.

It was only then that she realized she could have triggered him in the same way Ayame had.

Scrambling for her phone, she scrolled through and called him.

“What can I do for you?”

“Hey Kouga, do you have a moment?”

“Sure.”

“I wanted to say sorry, I did something thoughtless and I only just realized it.”

“Care to explain.”

She explained, face in her palm as she did, her toys still scattered around her on the bed. 

“I won’t post the video, but my VIP club saw the stream, and we both know someone has it by now.”

“I appreciate that you thought of it,” Kouga finally said. “I’m not terribly upset.”

“Not terribly upset?” She repeated slowly.

“I’m just upset enough dinner should cover it.”

She breathed a laugh, relief sweeping through her. “Okay.”

“And you can post the video, but I want an unedited version before you do.”

“Pushing it, Kouga.”

“I know.” She could practically hear his grin.

“Fine,” She sighed.

* * *

She uploaded the video and watched her comments explode, saw more people joining her channel and her stats going up. She supposed his were probably doing the same. 

A notification dinged, and she went to his channel, saw a picture posted on his feed. 

It was his playroom, the wall of implements in full view with a poster beneath them. 

**Ready When You Are.**

She pulled her phone out. 

_**Your handwriting hasn’t improved since highschool.** _

**Dinner at eight tomorrow night.**

* * *

  
“You look beautiful this evening,” He told her by way of greeting.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he was beautiful too, wasn’t sure if he’d acclimated to his masculinity enough to accept the compliment. 

“My traffic has been insane,” She admitted as they sat down at a small table. It was an intimate restaurant, obviously made for privacy and couples and quiet conversations. 

“Mine too. I think people are coming back to see if there’s a new video,” He grinned as he took a seat across from her. “Nice touch, by the way.”

They spoke in generalities as they ate and had a drink. It wasn’t until they’d finished the main course that she smiled, biting her lip.

“So any ideas?” She asked, slipping her foot free of it’s shoe.

“A few.”

“Oh come on, I literally fantasized about you in front of the internet. You can tell me something,” She demanded lightly, sliding her foot against his calf, secure that the table hid everything. Muscle tensed beneath her sole.

“I think,” He said, taking her hand, thumb crossing over her palm. “I’d like to start with tying you down. Single point tie, low though,” He rumbled, voice deepening. “Something open. I want to keep you in one spot and admire you.” 

Her fingers twitched as a nail cut a light path across her palm. “Clothing?”

“You’d start in something simple, but luscious. It’s obvious you like silk robes, you almost always wear them in your videos.” Light fingers traced over hers, palm tip fingertip and then back. “You always snuggle into them after you come, like you’re trying to feel it all over your skin.”

She did, the sensory overload another aspect she practically lived for in those moments. “I do.”

“I think one of those, pale, maybe blue or gray. Silk ties tight, doesn’t have much give.” His thumb moved up to her wrist, and she realized there was just enough nail there, grazing her skin. “I’d expose you, just enough. Your shoulders, your breasts.”

A waitress came back, and Kouga ordered their desserts for them, never letting go of her hand. She didn’t even begrudge him the fact when the waitress left.

“I’d have you vulnerable,” He continued, smoothing his hand up her arm. “Take my time admiring your body, feeling you.”

The waitress returned, bringing two desserts and setting them down on the edge of the table, face flush.

She shifted in her seat.

“I think you’d beg to be filled. Beg to taste me. I’d have to hurt you for it too,” He added, gripping her arm once, too tight and perfect for its brevity. His free hand picked up her fork and cut a small piece of her dessert and held it up to her mouth.

She felt her mouth water, took a bite of the cheesecake, was surprised by the sharp taste of citrus. 

“I’d push you until you were ruined with wanting. Make you beg. Then I’d stretch you open, fill you up,” He finished, squeezing her wrist before releasing her and leaning back.

It was probably the hottest negotiation she’d ever had. 

“I’m amenable to that,” She managed. “We’ll have to hammer out details.”

“Sure, Kouga agreed, grinning at her.

“You’re such a tease.”

“Are you saying you didn’t make that video to tease me?”

“Of course I did.”

* * *

The spent the next day going back and forth over text, hammering out limitations and ideas. By the end of it, they agreed to two scenes, one for each channel, and their limitations. Mostly she reiterated that she didn’t kiss anyone on the mouth, period. He drove home that he did not allow any sort of contact with his genitalia.

It was an easy negotiation, an easy plan. The closer she got to the date of their video, she actually found herself getting excited at the prospect.

* * *

  
“Hey beautiful,” He greeted when he opened the door. “Find it okay?”

“No problems,” She hummed, toeing off her shoes, realizing there weren’t any slippers, for him or her. 

“Grand tour, He said. “Kitchen there, bedroom,” He said, pointing at one door. “Bathroom, play room.”

“Mind if I peek?”

“Sure,” He shrugged. “I need to finish setting up the lights.”

She followed him into the play room, taking in the wall of implements, the closet and open floor. His swing had disappeared, the floor open. “You are amazing with lighting,” She said, taking in the space she’d seen in dozens of videos. “It feels twice this size in the videos.”

“Not going to save you, but I appreciate the compliment,” He told her, grinning. 

“I would never dare assume flattery would save me from a spanking,” She laughed. “Mind if I change in your bathroom?”

“Feel free.”

The bathroom was fairly utilitarian, but the lighting was good. She quickly did her makeup and hair, then changed into her favorite silk robe, a dusky blue gray one that slid over her skin. It was one of her shorter ones, the bottom reaching the middle of her thighs. Giving herself a quick once over she added a saucy wink and just for giggles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mirror before stepping out and back into the playroom right next door. Kouga was behind his laptop, eyes flicking between the screen and the area he’d mapped out in cameras.

“What toys were you wanting to use?” He asked, straightening.

“I figured I’d let you pick,” She said, dropping her yellow backpack on the floor and opening it, pulling out the various bags holding some of her dildos.

He took the time to look them over, giving them all a considering glance before picking two and helping her pack the rest back into the duffel.

“You have a lot of dicks.”

“A lady can never have too many dicks,” She replied sagely, just as the last one disappeared into the backpack. The joke eased something though, helped her relax. Kouga, for all that she’d known him, was still an unknown, and they’d never worked together before.

She realized she’d hate it if he turned out to be a bad partner, that she’d already built him up in her head, or she’d allowed their fans to.

“You ready?” He murmured, standing close to her, taller by several inches and making he feel tiny in comparison. She allowed a moment to pass, his heat beginning to reach her, tingling along her arms and chest. The room itself was quiet, allowing her to acclimate to the sound of his body moving, the subtlety of his slow inhales and exhales.

Feeling the pinprick of excited apprehension, she nodded, tilting her head to look up at him. Large, callused hands moved up her arms, soothing up and down motions as she let herself begin to relax. Swaying back and forth, she let his hands wander slowly over her form, learning her, slowly teasing her nerves awake. Light touches, grazes of fingertips. Feeling like she was being mapped, learned, she let him go at his own pace, took pleasure in how he took his time moving down her body. 

He came back up, a rope in his hands that he looped behind her shoulders. His hands moved behind her and she felt her hair being tugged lightly, a fist pulling it until she realized he’d tied the rope into her hair, securing it in some sort of knot, another quick, firm tug only proving it’s resilience, head tilting back once, twice. A fist closed around the tail of the rope, made her tilt sideways as he knelt to pick up- A weight. He was tying the rope to a round weight and slowly lowering to the ground, forcing her to follow. It wasn’t at all what she’d expected when he’d said a low tie point, but she followed him down, didn’t have a choice.

“Good girl,” He rumbled. 

He positioned her on her knees, back arched impossibly, neck stretched to expose her throat. The angle made it easy to look to her sides and up, even backwards a little, but she could barely see in front of her. She tried swallowing, felt the motion travel down. In answer, his fingers grazed over her neck, a quick clasp over the vulnerable flesh, there and gone again before a foot kicked the insides of her knees, forcing them open wider. 

Warm hands slowly pulled the edges of her kimono open, exposing her breasts, then her panties. She felt more than saw him adjusting her kimono sash, keeping her breasts and shoulders exposed just like he’d promised.

Strong, rough hands moved over her inner thighs, rubbing them, warming them.

The sudden slaps to the sensitive inner flesh made her cry out, jerk and yank her hair against the rope and weight, stars bursting in her vision. She tried to swallow, throat tight, neck stretched so impossibly long and high. He alternated between rubbing her through her panties and slapping her thighs until she thought she’d collapse backwards, pain and pleasure blending together into a series of sharp, throbbing sensations.

His fingers pushed her panties aside, dipped in.

“So fucking wet,” He groaned, twisting and curling his fingers inside of her. Breathing against the tension, trying to spread herself open wider, she moved her hips, keened even as he edged her closer with his fingers. Stumbling over her own breathing every time her curled his fingers just over her gspot, she gibbered something out, arms threatening to buckle beneath her when he pulled his fingers out, showing her the evidence of her own wetness.

“Do you want my cock?” He rumbled into her ear.

“Please,” She whimpered, not even having to perform, tilting her head to try and see him, just out of her view but feeling him behind her. 

Something teased between her legs. She moved her hips, tried to push against it.

“Stay still,” He thundered into her ear, almost too loud. She whimpered, felt something slick and wet slide between her lips, tease her clit before resting against her entrance.

“Show them how bad you want my cock,” He commanded. 

She pushed her hips down, struggled against the pulling of her hair as she tried to take more of it in, his hand resting over her throat and her body still arched, arched so high she was dizzy, all the blood pooling in her head.

Fingers dug into her ribs, bursts of pain that pushed her up and down, ripping a scream from deep in her chest and dragging it from her throat. Pain clashed, shocking the breath from her even as he used her ribs to leverage her up and down the dildo, friction sparking as it filled her up again and again.

“I didn’t say you could come,” Kouga snarled, cock pulling out of her with a wet sound. She was being turned roughly, twisting until she was on all fours, not even sure how she got there, stunned and dazed when she felt a rain of blows on her bottom and thighs, a screech erupting, almost drowning out the verbal assault that echoed in her ears. 

“Open your legs wider,” He boomed, kicking her thighs apart. “Show them.”

She felt the tip of the dildo against her entrance, pushed against it. Kouga’s hand pushed her down, forcing it in abruptly and all at once. “Stay still.” She clenched and gripped the toy inside, desperate for the pressure. 

He came in front of her, grabbed her face and held it tight in his hand, his eyes scant inches from hers, breath warm on her cheek.

“You can’t come yet,” He whispered harshly. “Fuck,” He commanded. She began moving her hips, up and down, grinding against the base of the toy, making sure it slid over every sensitive spot inside of her.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” He asked her, holding her face so tightly she wasn’t sure she could speak. She whimpered, nodding. She wanted his cock more than she could remember wanting anything anymore. His hand moved down between them, and she saw the dildo he’d chosen earlier. “Show me how bad you want to make me feel good.”

She shifted, hair tugging painfully against the weight, dildo threatening to slide out of her pussy, her mouth open and practically drooling for the toy. 

“Come on,” He teased. 

She whimpered, begged, hips still moving on the dildo and mouth open, his breath still bushing the side of her face, free hand smoothing over her neck. 

She managed to swirl her tongue over the tip, groaned when he pushed it into her mouth, deeper and stopping, letting her suck on the toy, all the while imagining she was sucking on his cock, fucking his cock, stuck between two of him, a hand on her neck just tight enough to make her wonder if he could feel the toy sliding into her throat, trying to take it deeper just so he could.

When he said she could come she was already on the edge, keeping herself just close enough and it was so easy to let go, moaning around the toy and grinding harder, feeling herself stretched open.

Sweaty and abruptly growing colder, she let herself lay on the floor while he moved around her, snuggled into him when he wrapped her in a blanket and held her tightly.

* * *

When she came to he was sitting on the floor in front of her, laptop open and streaming a show she didn’t recognize. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” She mumbled, stretching. She was on a plush, comfy couch that she vaguely remembered from his living room. 

“No worries,” He hummed. “That was more intense than I thought it’d be. I needed a nap too.”

It had been intense. She’d been lazy after sex, even had a few good blackout orgasms, but the scene had been far more than she’d anticipated. 

“I don’t think I can do another round today,” She admitted with an apologetic glance.

“Me either,” He yawned, nodding his agreement at the same time. “Take out sound good?”

“Yes.”

He tossed her his phone and she looked at it, saw a menu pulled up, quickly ordered and tossed it back. She heard the sounds of her moaning erupt from somewhere nearby. Sitting up, she saw him hunched over his laptop, watching the video.

“Editing?”

“I always watch once without worrying about it,” He said. “I can wait though.”

“Don’t stop on my account,” She said, leaning against his back and watching over his shoulder. She was surprised by the footage, surprised that she was actually getting turned on by her own performance, a rarity. The doorbell rang and he paused it, going and bringing the paper bag back. He parceled but food and drinks, turned the video back on. When it ended, he began another one, a camera from a different angle. The raw footage itself was better than good, with editing it would be fantastic.

“You’re an amazing bottom,” He finally said, turning to give her a broad, toothy smile.

“You’re a really awesome top,” She laughed, stretching the aches and kinks out of her body. “I need a shower. I stink.”

“You smell awesome,” Kouga argued, sniffing at her neck. “I love the smell of sex sweat.”

She pushed at his face, shaking her head and laughing. “Want to take some pics in your shower? We can post a tease to our feeds.”

“Sure.” 

She got up, let her kimono fall away and walked naked to the bathroom. She opened the door and turned back, grinning at him and posing in the doorway.

“I’m ready for my closeup,” She breathed dramatically.

He started taking pictures of her, playful poses and smiles and laughter. She climbed into his shower, peeked around the shower curtain.

She usually had fun at shoots with other people, had laughed and joked because porn was always funny and she knew better than to take herself too seriously. But with Kouga there was more laughter than she remembered, him only egging her silliness on as she showered, spiking her hair with shampoo and creating a bubble bikini with outrageously shaped breasts.

“Join me?” She offered.

“Nah,” He laughed, smiling as he dropped the toilet lid down and sat on it, setting his phone on the counter. “No one wants to see my ugly mug.”

She still had soap and bubbles everywhere when she climbed out of the shower and straddled him, grabbing his phone and holding it over them.

“Say cheese!”

He couldn’t stop laughing into the ticklish spot on her shoulder, mouth pressed on slick skin. She knew even before saving it that it would be the tease picture for her feed, both of them smiling, laughing and bubbles everywhere. A moment later she slipped back into the shower, a resounding crack echoing on her bottom, startling a yelp from her.

He was already leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His laughter sounded on the other side. She rinsed and got dressed, was actually hesitant to leave. When she stepped out of the bathroom he’d already changed into dry pajamas, a pair of lounge pants hanging lazily from his hips.

“Want to do the next one at my place?” She offered, not bothering to hide her admiration. 

“Sure,” He agreed, grinning. “I’ll send you the roughs and the edits I do.”

“Thanks.”

“I had a good time,” He said as she opened the door.

“Just think, next time might be even better,” She teased as she slipped into the hallway and left him at the doorway, watching her disappear into the elevator.

* * *

The tease picture on his feed was one of her through the shower curtain, finger guns pointed up, a silhouette of conical bubble breasts unmistakable. Despite herself she laughed, liked and watched the numbers still growing, her name lost as other people liked and commented on it.

By the time she turned on her laptop, he’d already uploaded the raw footage and sent her an access link. She downloaded and turned it on while she threw her clothes in the wash. The sounds of her moaning came through, filling her apartment. She watched the video, found herself still getting turned on even though she’d seen it before.

They had undeniable chemistry, and Kouga knew just how to push her. She couldn’t help but wonder how many of her videos he’d watched, what he’d parsed as fake and real, what he’d managed to learn about her from them. It would be creepy if she hadn’t watched videos of him with dozens of other women, watching and trying to figure out what was him and what was artifice for the camera.

She stared as his expression as he watched her fucking herself on the dildo, his expression intense, lustful, focused. His face was so close to hers, for a moment she wondered if he hadn’t been about to kiss her, right before he grabbed her jaw and held the second dildo in front of her face.

* * *

Only a little of her normal apprehension present when she invited him into her space, she greeted him warmly, hugging for just a moment before stepping back and sweeping her arm across her home.It didn’t have a second bedroom, but it was just as spacious, filled with pale colors that made it easier to film where she wanted. He dropped his bag by the door and she gestured again.

“Feel free,” She told him.

Kouga looked around her apartment, moving into the area she’d turned into a makeshift desk and dining area. The ceiling began to slope down, a functionally useless design that she actually hated, a sudden decrease in space that meant she usually worked on her couch.

“I have an idea,” He told her, grinning. “If you’re open to a change.”

“Sure.”

“Trying touching here,” He told her, tapping his fingers against the slope.

She reached up, stood on tiptoe. He nodded, shifted her to the side. “Again.”

She had to strain, body stretched up, on tiptoe.

“Perfect. Instead of tying you, I’m going to have you touch that spot.”

“Oh.”

“That okay?”

She’d hoped for rope again, but his idea sounded- Novel, actually, a kind of play she’d never really tried before. “Yeah,” She told him, warming to the idea.

The next hour she was surprised at his deference to her space, listening to her describe not only her desire for the scene itself, but the way her home would interact with it. Though his questions were few, they sparked ideas, allowing her to see her own space in a new light. By the time they had hammered out the details and placed all of the cameras, they were moving in an easy tandem, as if they’d worked together multiple times instead of just once. Unsure if it was their prior friendship or the fact that he’d allowed her to lead so completely, she offered him another grin when they looked into their monitors and saw the angles they’d fiddled endlessly for.

Kouga offered her an energy bar and waited patiently until she took it.

“Humor me,” He said, watching her take a few bites and then holding out a sports drink. Feeling sullen, she accepted and took a few deep gulps to wash the dry energy bar down.

“Good enough,” He hummed. “I prefer people having something on their stomachs before we play. And after.”

“I usually get a lime popsicle after I do a video.”

“Somehow sour fits,” He mused. “You can do whatever you need, I’m good from here.”

She went back to her bedroom and finished getting ready, shimmying out of her pajamas and pulling a green kimono robe around herself, tying it securely. Touching up her makeup, she twisted her hair up around her crown and secured it with only a few pins, knowing it would fall loose throughout the video. One final glance in a mirror and considering herself, she gave herself one last smile and walked back out into her apartment.

Kouga was finishing one of his sports drinks, gulping it down quickly before tossing it in the trash.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Gorgeous,” She hummed. He took her hand pulled it high and let her do a small twirl, eyes moving over her as she did. He kept her hand high, taking her other one and led her to the spot they’d agreed to.

“Put your hands there,” He told her, guiding her hands up until her whole body was stretched taut. “You keep your fingers right there.”

She strained, felt the stretch in her ribs and shoulders, exhales a little more shallow than natural as she strained to keep contact with the ceiling. The sounds of his movements echoed behind her, and she didn’t have a good angle to catch their monitors to see what he was up to. She knew, intellectually., what was going to happen, almost step by step, but that did nothing to quell the uncertain anticipation. 

Sharp pinpricks ran over her stomach, too light to be anything but ticklish. Some sort of instrument picks he’d filed to points grazing lightly, moving paths over her stomach. A laugh, little more than a plosive vibration escaped, her body moving forward and fingers losing touch with the ceiling.

“I said keep your fingers on the ceiling,” Kouga’s voice bit out, cold in contrast to the laughter that had escaped only a moment before. Straining, she tried to keep herself straight and still, but Kouga’s palm connected with her lower thigh, almost knocking her on the floor.

“Up!”

The torture continued, sharp claw like trails all over her body, finding her most sensitive spots, her ticklish places and almost pulling her fingertips from the ceiling. Tears stung her eyes from the effort to keep upright, feet arched to keep the pads of her fingers pressed against the ceiling.

“Good girl,” He rumbled into her neck, inhaling sharply. 

The ice smoothed over her skin. He slid it everywhere, finding all of her ticklish spots that responded, made her tip and sway on her toes. She let out a breathless giggle and was rewarded with a distinct stinging sensation, realized he was using her pink silicone tawse.

The same cycle with different sensations, stinging and cold until she was whimpering, struggling and red faced, puffing and trying to keep her fingers on the ceiling, scrabbling desperately and getting paint beneath the nails. The thought of her pink tawse being funny, wielded by a large, undeniably masculine top had fled, her body screaming in protest.

“Keep them on the ceiling,” He crooned in her ear, hands moving down her body. He lifted her leg and bent it, and she felt the toy pushing up, stretching her open until she was crying out, entire body pulled too tight and teetering in his grip. Dizzy she keened , shifting her hips in time to meet his thrusts.

“Do you want to come,” He rumbled into her ear.

“Please,” She whimpered, saying it over and over until she wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore, some quiet command for her to let go filtering through as he sped up his ministrations, thrusting into her. 

She stumbled arms dropping back, tugging on his hair and shirt, knees giving out from under her. Mortified that she was actually sobbing, it did nothing to dull the relief crashing through her as all of the tension bled out of muscles. Unsure if it was orgasm or the sudden slack she reeled, let him support her weight.

Carefully he guided her to her couch and brought her down with him, letting her lean into his side and catch her breath. Gradually the tension eased, the lethargy and chill that came after a scene mercifully absent.

“That was so good,” Kouga finally said, stretching his legs out and propping his feet on her coffee table. Given how often she did it, she didn’t have it in her to correct his behavior.

“It was,” She admitted, feeling oddly energized as her body acclimated. “Want to go for a walk or something?”

“Not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“One of us will crash, and I want to be somewhere comfy when it happens.”

“So you feel like going for a walk too.”

“No, Kagome.”

“I can’t just sit,” She huffed, getting to her feet and going into the kitchen and opening her fridge.

“An awful lot of dildos for a kitchen,” He observed, staring at her countertop.

“Dishwasher,” She shrugged. 

He gave her a knowing look and opened the dishwasher. “How many do you own?”

“Don’t judge, I’ve seen your product reviews,” She huffed.

“Yeah, but I can’t dishwash leather,” He laughed. “They definitely don’t send me these.”

She grabbed her phone even as he began pulling them out, posing with more and more toys as if he couldn’t quit understand where they were coming from. His expression grew more and more exaggerated with each one.

“It’s like a clown car!” He cried out in mock panic, trying to juggle them and catch them.

“Oh,” She said, hopping onto the counter. “Gimme,” She said, handing her phone over as she grabbed one of the dildos. She draped her kimono and pretended to pull the toy from it and stared at it in wonderment. She noticed Kouga taking pictures even as he handed her another, and another until the counter was covered in dildos, piling up around her as she looked more and more mystified.

“Perfect,” He laughed, handing the phone back. 

She put them back in the dishwasher, resolving to deal with them later and began pulling pans down.

“So you cook.”

“I cook,” She agreed. “One of us had to learn, and it wasn’t going to be him.”

Immediately she knew she’d stepped on a verbal landmine, the silence between them abrupt and uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Kouga finally said.

“I should-” She couldn’t stop the odd sound that came up. “I make that joke all the time, and everyone laughs. It’s like we know eachother really well as this, but also only as highschoolers. Does that make sense?”

“Probably not,” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I try to focus on the present, mostly because I can’t really imagine the old you being a bottom.”

“You’re not wrong. I didn’t know I was back then.”

“So what changed?”

She leaned against the counter. “I’ll tell you if you tell me why you don’t do penetration.”

“Fair,” He grudgingly agreed. “We use different names, right? Every time I hear that name, it takes me a little bit out of my skin, out of the moment. I can’t stay hard.” He said it so easily, as if it wasn’t a threat to his masculinity. It was as far from the teenager she’d known in highschool as he could be.

“A girl can’t suck your dick and say your name at the same time.”

“But I’m still Zinan. It’s some weird-” He made a futile gesture. “I already have enough to focus on, that just- Flatlines things.”

“Have you had sex at all?”

“I do, just with people I date.”

“You date?”

“You don’t?” He challenged.

She shook her head. 

He made a quiet, indecipherable sound. “Your turn.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you realize you were a masochist?”

“Kouga-”

“Fair is fair.”

Except he’d probably look at her like she was damaged, and she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with that, not from him. 

“Kagome,” He reasoned. “No judgment. I’m just curious.” 

“Towards the end with Inu Yasha, he got- rough,” She began haltingly.

“He didn’t-”

“No, not-” Except she still wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure she’d ever understand those last few months they’d been together. “I don’t know if it was because he was trying to be like other cam guys, or to punish me, or what, but the sex definitely got rougher. I realized I was turned on by- Something, some aspect of it.” She hadn’t been the only one. Inu Yasha had realized it, and it had been the final nail in the coffin, a thousand awful epithets pouring from him like poison. It had taken an iron will to force him away, and even more to move past the shame he’d tried to instill in her.

“Eventually I figured out what that aspect was, and pursued it in a healthier way.”

Kouga made a bitter sound. “What a bastard. I wouldn’t date either,” He muttered, running a hand through his hair, pulling it loose from his ponytail. 

“It’s not because of him,” She retorted, hating how defensive she sounded. “It’s because most guys can’t accept the thought of their girlfriend being out there on camera with hundreds, thousands of strangers watching her, and definitely not the thought of them fucking other people.”

Kouga opened his mouth, looked almost like he had a rebuttal before he shook his head, defeated. “To be fair, most women can’t handle it when they find out what I do, and I don’t even fuck anyone.”

A laugh bubbled up despite itself, exhaustion crashing in it’s wake. “I don’t feel like cooking anymore,” She sighed, staring at the counter.

“Still hungry?”

“Yeah,” She groaned.

Kouga’s hands grabbed her waist and sat her on the counter. “Stay put.”

He puttered around her kitchen, cooking some fish and warming up some rice. She continued eating on the counter, both of them chatting about recent movies they’d watched, cammers they’d worked with. The past was left forgotten.

She commanded he open her freezer, got them both lime popsicles and laughed as his face puckered, pinched and mortified.

* * *

**Ready?** The text asked.

_**Ready.** _

She felt strangely elated, posting at the same time, like they were conspiring. She’d never really done that with the others. Stretching and luxuriating in the texture of her robe, she imagined all of the people at their computers, on their phones furtively opening the site and checking their notifications.

* * *

She and Kouga were at the top of their categories and in the top five for the entire site, and she knew she was ahead because she had slightly broader appeal than Kouga. Not that he was far behind. 

The comments were stunning, and she couldn’t help but agree. She and Kouga were good together, put on an amazing show. It was just about everything they fans had wanted, even though they’d eschewed most of the suggestions.

* * *

Her video chat dinged and she answered, waving to Kouga as she went back to going through the box of costumes.

“Cosplay?” He finally asked. “For me? You shouldn’t have.”

“Private video for a fan,” She laughed. “And there was a sale at the costume store. I just don’t know which one to do.”

“Want help?”

She positioned her laptop and began undressing. “Thanks for getting back to me. I’m working on an article, and I was thinking a male perspective might help.”

“Oh?”

They talked back and forth as she undressed and pulled one of the costumes on. 

“Female samurai?” He asked when she presented herself with a smile.

“Demon,” She hummed, looking at the red kimono that barely skirted the bottom of her derriere. It wasn’t a great material, but a glance in the mirror let her know it was at least cute. “I was going to use some wolf ears and contacts.”

“I’d pale out your lips too, do that deep red center thing to give that kind of-” He made a gesture around his face. “Effect.”

She nodded, filing the idea away because it was a good idea, then began undressing again, trying to catch what he was saying about the recent trends of bills concerning online pornography and the reaction she’d begun noticing on website policies.

“I don’t even know what I’m looking at,” Kouga laughed, not making any attempt to hide his amusement.

“It’s a video game character. She’s kind of niche, but there’s nothing with her out there.”

“How do you even plan to keep all that on?” He chortled.

He had a point. There were an inordinate amount of armor pieces that would probably fall off, and not in a remotely sexy way.

“Fine,” She muttered, undressing and pointedly ignoring the pieces that fell off as she did. “It’s either this or paints.”

“Paints could be fun, He hummed.

Everyone did paint at some point. “It seems played out.”

“I’m sure there are ways to liven it up,” Kouga chuckled. 

“Maybe you could turn a hose on me after,” She huffed.

“That’s not a bad idea,” He admitted. 

“Except that we both live in apartments with no hose.”

“We can rent a place off that app. Ive done it before for an extended scene.”

“Seems like a lot for a couple of videos,” She muttered as she shimmed the costume up her body.

“It wasn’t a video, one of my clients. I don’t want them knowing where I live, and depending on the house it can lend atmosphere. But splitting costs and doing a few vids would offset it.”

It wasn’t a terrible idea.

“Oh that one,” Kouga said, leaning back on his couch. “That’s fantastic.”

She twirled. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Sailor Moon.”

“ _That_ is Sailor Jupiter and I absolutely had a thing for her. I used to masturbate thinking about all the horrible things I’d do to her.”

“ _She was a little girls heroine!_ ” Kagome scolded around astonished laughter bubbling up in her throat.

“Says the pornstar dressed like her,” He snorted. She lifted the skirt, flashing her bottom in response and stuck out her tongue. 

“Would you actually be interested in doing some more videos?” She asked, checking her reflection out in the mirror. 

“Have you not been watching the traffic? It’s been a month and they’re still trending towards the top. And I like working with you,” He admitted.

“Good to know where I fall in the scheme of things,” She drawled playfully.

“You know what I mean. I’m down for it, just give me a head’s up okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Kagome?”

“Hmm?”

“Any chance I can get a copy of that private video?”

“I’ll talk to you later, Kouga.”

“Later,” He sighed, not even looking upset at the rejection.

* * *

She stared at the house, immediately understanding why Kouga had asked her to go so far into the suburbs. The house was unassuming, but there was a yard, including fenced in area in the back, something she doubted even existed in Tokyo proper. That the closest neighbors were several acres away only added to the sense of privacy.

“Hey beautiful, you made it,” Kouga greeted, coming out of the front door. “Awesome, right?”

“This must have been a fortune.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Cheaper than a shitty apartment in the city. Not much going on here, so it’s not that great for short stays.”

“You are fantastic,” She praised, grinning. “Show the way.”

Kouga nodded, waiting patiently as she crossed the threshold. 

“This is awesome,” She said, walking into the house and toeing off her shoes, the door closing behind her. Whoever had decorated had gone for modern, the house westernized and sleek, high ceilings and open space practically echoing. 

“Oh hello,” Kouga said as she shimmied off her shirt and stretched. “Excited?”

She rolled her eyes, wiggling her hips as she shoved her shorts down. “I like being naked, and being naked in a house feels-” She searched for a word. Being naked in her apartment felt normal, but being naked in such a big space felt infinitely more indecent.

“As long as you don’t mind the guys seeing you. They’ll be here soon to help set up the equipment.”

“Oh no, someone will see me naked,” She mocked, waving her hands for dramatic effect. 

“Keep on like that and I’ll spank you,” Kouga threatened.

She waved her hands again. “Whatever shall I-”

A sharp pop landed on her bottom and she yelped, the taunt cut off. Kouga gave her an unrepentant smirk and she made a rude gesture, dancing away from him and towards the kitchen. “Did you bring real food or just power bars and gatorade?” She called after him.

“There’s a few good places to eat near here,” His voice echoed. 

“Which means power bars and gatorade,” She whined loudly.

“We can get some food when you put some clothes on!”

“Guess I’ll starve,” She shouted back, his answering laughter echoing through the house. She explored the first floor, peeking into various rooms, noting the long hallways before going upstairs. The entirely was halved, a sort of living area giving way to a bedroom with an attached bathroom. 

The doorbell rang and she heard lour voices echoing through the house, walked back down and towards the front when she caught sight of Kouga and one of the guys, familiarity taking her by surprise.

“Oh my god,” She shouted, hugging him. “Ginta! I haven’t seen you since high school.” She pulled back, saw his red face, stunned expression. “Everything okay?”

“A beautiful naked woman just wrapped herself around him,” Kouga laughed. “I think he’s rebooting.”

“What- Kagome?” A new voice asked.

“Hakkaku!” She screeched, hugging the newcomer.

Both men were looking at Kouga like they weren't quite sure what to do. 

“I never got a greeting like that,” Kouga whined. The body in her arms immediately relaxed.

“You got naked cuddles, okay?” She snorted, looking back to the other two. “I can put clothes on,” She sighed, stepping back.

“It’s not that,” Ginta finally said.

“Just sort of strange seeing you in person. We’ve seen your guys videos, but it didn’t really sink in I guess.”

“I didn’t know you guys were into camming.”

“We’re not. Pro doms, private sessions mostly. A few parties here and there. But when Kouga mentioned you,” Hakkaku shrugged. 

“We had to check it out,” Ginta admitted, flushing.

Their shyness bordered on hysterical given their careers. “Do you guys work together?”

“Yeah, the only local pair.”

“I’m not even surprised,” She laughed. “Thanks for bringing all of this by.”

“No problem.”

She watched them bring in the set pieces, following Kouga deeper into the house where his idea began to take form. 

She helped them set everything up, the men acclimating to her nudity quickly as they all joked and made fun of eachother. Kouga himself was different, though it wasn’t immediately obvious. He was more relaxed, as if his friends presence was permission to be completely at ease.

“We’d stay to watch the shoot, but we’ve an appointment this evening,” Ginta said, actually looking put out for it. “Gotta get back to the city.”

“Maybe next time,” She laughed as they exited.

“So were you all perverts in high school,” She said after the front door had closed, Ginta and Hakkaku’s voices gone.

“Yeah,” He smirked. “Kind of sad you missed out. We had some fantastic gangbangs.”

It was difficult to gauge if he was kidding or actually telling the truth. Regardless of whether he was or not, he still had two people he was close to that had stayed in touch with him after he’d been disowned by everyone else.

“I’m glad you didn’t lose them,” She murmured.

“I did, for awhile. I even told them to stay away,” He admitted. “I knew I was toxic. But they made the decision themselves. So-” He shrugged, a shy, hesitant smile tugging at his lips. 

She ignored the urge to hug him, unsure if the gesture would be welcome. “I’ll go get ready. You can set up the cams in the dining room.” She punctuated the statement by practically bouncing, running for the stairs and up to the bedroom.

Getting ready she allowed herself to reflect on the brief exchange, stunned by how much she’d manage to learn in only a handful of minutes. Kouga’s reticence about how much the pair meant to him when it was obvious was endearing, and she found herself immensely grateful that he hadn’t lost the two friends that had orbited him throughout their teenage years. 

Her costume took longer than usual, and she took extra care with the different pieces, ensuring the wig was secure and wouldn’t fail in the middle of a scene, different accessories more than she was used to. It was warm for a costume too, and she missed the easy coolness of her silk robes. 

But after she put her contacts in and slid the gloves on, she gave herself a once over in the mirror, green eyes staring back at her through brown bangs. She made sure the wig was securely attached one last time and walked back downstairs slowly, taking care not to give her position in the house away.

Stifling a giggle that almost burst out and gave her away, she watched from the corner for a moment, taming the impish, jittery feeling under skin before stepping in, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Kouga was still unwinding one of the ropes when he turned and saw her, pale eyes widening.

“What do you think?” She asked, flipping the ponytail over her shoulder.

“Oh come on,that’s not even fair,” He groaned, face flushing as he tossed the hank of rope onto the table.

She did a quick twirl, the green sailor skirt flaring. “I could change.”

“Get over here,” He laughed, taking her hand and letting her twirl again. “We’re both going to hell for this.”

“Sailor scouts don’t go to hell.”

“Quick check in,” He said, eyes traveling up and down her form. “How do you feel about me eating you out?”

She couldn’t recall him ever eating a girl out in his videos, couldn’t help but be tantalized at the prospect. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the tiara, isn’t it?” She asked, grinning when Kouga only nodded, smile so wide his teeth were on display. “Yeah, I think it would be awesome. I have some dental dams in my toy bag.”

He laughed, the last break before he smoothed his hand up around her neck and began pushing her back towards the table.

What happened next was fast, Kouga pinning her down, pushing her onto the table. With rapid, deft movements rope wound around her form, bound her more tightly to the table. Her chest and arms first, then her ankles to her wrists, spreading her legs open wide. Every point of contact was coarse rope needling, intentionally hurting her, scratching and scraping unpleasantly.

Rope dug into her neck, the coarse hair too much on the sensitive flesh as she pulled against it, suddenly stopped when she realized she could go no further. It only slackened when she dropped her head back down to the table, the pressure and needling stings gone. Kouga reached between her legs, undid the buttons of the body suit, exposing her bare pussy to the camera.

Kouga bent down and she saw him with the sheet of electrode pads, smile growing even wider as he pulled them loose and placed on on either side of her pussy. Moments later a tingling, tickling sensation began, radiating from her slit to her inner thighs, the tickling growing more intense. Laughter burst out despite herself as she struggled against the coarse ropes, the tickling increasing into bolts of tension, beginning to come in sharp bursts, startling her in their randomness, refusing to let her adjust or anticipate.

Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to catch her breath it stopped, and she felt a hand sliding something warm and wet down her slit, pushing into her for a moment before retreating. Glancing down she saw Kouga positioning the phallic metal and rubber electrode against her slit, the textures cold and warm.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded, head dropping back as she closed her eyes, trying to summon the ‘fear’ she’d had before. The electrode in her pussy sliding in and out rhythmically before Kouga let it rest completely inside her. Tingling started, slow at first then more quickly, inside and out until she was twisting, unable to contain the breathless laughter.

“Kouga,” She whined, hating him just a little. “This is-” It wasn’t part of the planned scene, but Kouga was smiling down at her, obviously enjoying himself.

“You need to adjust,” He told her, grinning before he turned one of the knobs on the unit and she was keening, her lower half tingling down into her thighs and into her stomach. 

He repeated the pattern of before, moving from the bright, overwhelming tickling into throbbing pulses that nearly took her breath away, pulling sounds from deep in her chest that echoed into the house. He put the box to the side, the setting still bolting through her at random, and picked up a black instrument that looked a lot like a tazer, though she knew it was much safer, a mockup he’d even used on himself to assure her.

It didn’t stop the first pop along her skin from pulling a terrified cry out of her, nothing fake about the flash of terror that twisted her stomach into further knots. Kouga as a stranger, as a shadow she barely knew loomed over her, continued his ministrations, the electricity snapping against her skin again and again until she was exhausted by the dual assaults.

The stimulation stopped, the electrodes coming off her skin and sliding out of her.

“Oh fuck,” She groaned, Kouga’s mouth hot and wet even through the latex of the dam. Her reward for enduring the eternities of electricity and she wanted. She struggled against the ropes binding into her skin, trying to push her hips into his face, to look down but she could only look up at the ceiling, could only wriggle her hips a fraction. She felt tongue and teeth grazing her lips, his lips pressing against her clit and sucking lightly, tongue flicking in tantalizing patterns.

Whining, she barely gulped down his name before it tumbled over her tongue into the moment, onto the video. A pleased groan vibrated against her slit, thrummed through her with his mouth, his tongue until she wasn’t sure she could take anymore.

The dildo bordered on too much to her oversensitive pussy, sensation almost completely beyond her. She didn’t have to fake the fatigue they had discussed, let him continue manipulating her body until she faked the blackout, felt him manipulating her a little longer, and then it all stopped. The ropes came away with ease and she let him pull her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, felt him carry her to the living room and eased them both down on the couch.

“Thank you,” He rumbled, voice thick.

“I think I shot my brain out of my penis,” She told him. “I should be thanking you.”

“You don’t have a penis.”

“I have a clown car full of them.”

He laughed into her shoulder, the sound vibrating pleasantly against her neck. His body was warm, combating the inevitable post orgasm chill. Minutes or hours after the lethargy had passed he got up, disappeared for a moment before coming back, a green popsicle held out in offering.

“You are fantastic,” She hummed, accepting the lime popsicle. “Is there anything you really like post scene?”

“I’m a snuggler,” He admitted after an obvious hesitation. “All about touching after. The powerbars and gatoraid are more informed foresight.”

Wiggling closer across the couch she draped her legs over his lap, let his hands stroke her thighs as she finished her popsicle.

* * *

After they had lunch delivered and eaten, she followed him back into the back of the house, eager to start.

“What do they even use this set for?” She asked, staring at the gigantic frame that, with the addition of swatches of plastic sheeting draped over pvc pipe beams and over the floor, created a sort of room.

“They have a few regulars that are into wet and messy. Since you can’t destroy a hotel room and no one wants to stay stuck in a bathtub,” He said, gesturing to the configuration. “We dreamed this up. Cheap, easy to put up and down-”

“Perfect for this,” She said, smiling.

“You sure you’re up for it?” Kouga asked, watching her as she walked. “I’d hate to break you.”

“As if,” She snorted. “I’ve been looking forward to this since I thought of it,” She told him, looking down at the twister mat. “Shall we?”

They both grabbed bottles of paint and began squirting generous puddles onto each dot on the mat. Rude sounds filled the little plastic bubble they’d created. Bottle after bottle until the smell of paint permeated the air.

“We ready?” She asked.

“I am so ready for this,” He laughed, going to the laptop and typing before giving her a thumbs up. She stood to the side of the mat and he walked over, a crop in one hand, the spinner board in the other. “These are the rules. Same as twister. Foot, hand to whereveer it lands.”

“Okay.”

“Ladies first,” He said, holding the board out to her. She flicker her finger and spun. 

“Left foot blue,” She said, glancing up at him before planting her left foot squarely in a blue circle, the paint cold and slick beneath it.

Kouga spun, left hand yellow, and the game started in earnest. She’d manged to get both hands and feet on the mat, moved multiple times and transferring colors in what promised to become a mess when she felt the crop slap the back of her thigh.

“Too easy,” He said. “Try again.”

She moved her right foot from the circle she’d chosen and shifted it back two more, stretching her body and challenging her balance.

“Better.” The sound of the spinner echoed. “Left hand green.”

She began to move her hand to a closer dot before the crop slapped again and she jerked it further out, almost upsetting her balance entirely. 

Another movement, and he corrected her before she’d completed it. She managed to do three without interruption before she felt a crop come down on her bottom, followed by another slash on her thigh. When he came to the front of her, he was holding a crop in each hand. Following their path as he waved them lazily, he dragged them both through different puddles of paint, cutting tracks across the surfaces before lifting them again, a grin tugging his lips.

“There’s just not enough color on you,” He said before the crop snapped against her stomach, no pain at all, the sound entirely a product of the wet paint. He spun and looked at the board, right hand blue. 

“Left foot yellow,” He said instead.

“That’s not even-” The crop slapped against her thigh, almost toppling her over. She glared as she moved her left foot. The paint wet crop slid under her chin, she could feel the streak of wetness sliding a path as he forced her to look up at him.

“Better,” He said firmly.

Instead of waiting to try a new trick, he only continued his efforts to upset the game, calling out contrary combinations and dragging both crops over her body, slapping them against vulnerable flesh. Barely holding on to her composure, she kept her balance and her temper until he picked up the board and held it in front of her face.

“Spin it,” He commanded.

“With _what_?” She demanded petulantly, body aching from being twisted in knots, from the crops slapping at her, from trying not to fall into the paint.

His other hand used a crop to slap her body once, twice, impatient. “Whatever it takes.”

Considering the board, she strained her neck and stuck out her tongue as far as it would go, flicking it and praying it did something impressive. Instead it only moved a few spaces. Glaring up at him, seeing his wide, amused smile, she stuck her tongue out again.

The crop tapped the side of her face, then moved to the other, pressing into it, sliding hard before he let it fall away. “Much better,” He said before spinning again.

She rolled her eyes and moved, felt her ponytail being tugged, pulled back and almost yanking her off her feet. Then her hair began falling around her face and shoulders, threatening to spill into the paint. 

He called another combination and it took twice as much effort, unable to push her hair away from her eyes and out of the paint. Her body began to shake beneath the strain. Kouga began calling out combinations more and more quickly, peppering them with slashes of the crops, crisscrossing her skin with red marks and paint until she could barely hold herself up.

A particularly vicious smack cut across her thighs and slit, aimed exactly and pulling a screech from inside her chest. Limbs giving out beneath her she dropped down onto the mat, onto the paint.

“That’s too bad,” Kouga sighed, squatting down over her. “You’re a mess.”

An apology almost escaped until she saw his smile, something rebellious swelling. He must have noticed the change, grin only growing wide as he reached down and wrapped her hair around his fist, pulling unceremoniously, jerking her back to her feet.

Eyes watering, she had not choice but to follow, led behind him as he pulled her through the little bubble they’d created and out onto the back patio. 

Because they’d planned it,she knew to expect the cuffs hanging from the second story deck, only fought him a little as he secured them around her wrists and left her pulled taut by gravity, spinning as she watched him turn on the hose.

“Ready?” He asked, a break in the scene, concern etched across his features. 

“Screw yourself,” She threw out, a challenge.

They’d tested the water earlier in the day, and she thought she’d been prepared. But the sharp, brutal force of the spray hitting her felt like she was being pelted by rocks. Biting back the wail that threatened to burst forth, she shifted and twisted her already sore and aching body to avoid the blast. Kouga found every sensitive, painful spot, refusing to budge until she could barely draw breath.

When he stopped and she managed to gulp down a breath of air, shockingly cold water splashed on her entire body, flooding her mouth and nostrils and pulling a deep, screeching wail out of her chest. Eyes shooting open, she saw him holding a bucket with a self satisfied grin.

Unable to do anything but stare at him, she dragged in breath after breath.

“God you’re beautiful,” He said, finally putting the bucket down and walking towards her. “You doing okay?”

“Was there ice in that?” She chattered as he undid her hands from the cuffs, pulling her wet body into him and supporting her, rubbing her arms up and down.

“Earlier, yeah,” He admitted, squeezing her lightly. “Hell of a scream you got there. We should probably get inside before someone comes looking.”

A deep, heaving sigh escaped, followed by the first, racking shivers. 

“Let’s get you in the shower,” He rumbled, helping guide her back inside and into their bubble of paint and plastic, then back into the real world of the house itself, the quiet broken by her shivering. He kept his gaze on their feet for several steps before leading her to the stairs and up, hand warm around hers, guiding her firmly until they were in the bathroom.

A series of motions she only half followed and he had the shower on, steam beginning to fill the room and he helped her in. A moment later she felt him behind her, naked skin pressed to her back. Leaning into him,she savored the warm water, the warmth of his skin, the cold seeping out of her bones slowly as he carefully scrubbed the remaining paint away. With exceeding care he moved up and down her body, cleaning off the paint and checking bruises and welts. 

“Come on,” He said an eternity later, turning the water off. The cold had receded, was barely surface when she stepped into the warm, humid air of the bathroom and let him dry her off, gentle movements that belied everything he had done an hour before.

A yawn erupted, taking her by surprise. Kouga’s laugh filled the bathroom, echoed around them. 

“Bedtime beautiful,” He said, just before yawning himself and gently bullying her out of the bathroom and towards the bed. “It’s been a long day.”

“You too,” She mumbled, refusing to let go of his hand as she climbed in.

“There’s another bedroom-” He started.

“Snuggler,” She mumbled. “Come on.”

He pulled his hand loose, disappeared out the bedroom and she grumbled into the pillow, feeling a little alone and strange, in a stranger’s bed. He appeared a moment later, before she could follow the train of thought, her silk pillow in hand. She accepted it gratefully and clutched it to her chest, felt him climbing into bed behind her and throwing an arm over her stomach. 

“Want a popsicle?” He joked lightly, the words breathing across the back of her neck.

“Warm,” She managed, right before falling asleep.

* * *

She was going through poses when Kouga found her, his shirt damp with sweat. She’d guessed he’d gone for a run when she’d woken up alone, hadn’t begrudged him his own way of handling the endorphin crash.

“So that’s how you get in all those fun shapes,” He said before chugging water from his bottle. 

“Some of us aren’t built to go running at six in the morning,” She groaned, pushing her body into the stretch. “Psycho.”

“Gotta start the day right. Although if this was the view I wouldn’t mind sleeping in.”

“Were the guys going to be back to pack everything up?” She huffed, trying to go deeper into the stretch. Kouga came up behind her and braced his hand on her back, sweat or condensation from the bottle damp on her skin. She let herself relax, his hand guiding her slightly forward. 

“Relax your neck.”

She did, felt the stretch deepening, back and thighs finally burning just right, a groan from her stomach and rolling up and out of her throat. He released her and she held it for another moment before coming back up. “Thanks.”

“They’ll be here in about an hour to pack up the set, they can drop us off but they’ve got to get to an appointment after that.”

“I can and can’t imagine them as doms.”

“They’re actually scary good,” Kouga laughed, opening one of the boxes on the counter and pulling a pastry out, offering it to her. “They were the ones to talk about sadism first.”

She had a hard time picturing Kouga not being the first to broach the subject. It felt at odds with the person she’d known, or thought she’d known, at least. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. They found this comic. Terrible shit, to be honest, but we were teenage boys and-” He shrugged, grinning as she bit into the pastry. “I’d thought about it, but there was still that thing, you know. Don’t hurt women. Don’t hurt people in general,” He added. “Them being into it too helped a lot.”

No wonder they’d been so close. 

“Want to catch dinner with us tonight?” He offered before finishing off the bottle of water. 

“Sure,” She agreed easily. “I’d like to catch up.”

“It’s going to be so much fun watching them trip over themselves around you,” He smiled, a goofy thing that lit features.

“Seriously?”

“Oh, I wasn’t the only one that had a thing for you in high school,” He laughed, pushing away from the counter. “I’m going to go grab a shower. There’s some juice in the fridge.”

Ginta and Hakkaku arrived with their truck while Kouga was in the shower. She got dressed, admitting to them she’d feel and if she didn’t help them load up the equipment. Kouga was just coming down as they’d finished up, Kagome forcing the duo to drink a bottle of water before they left.

Giving in to their whining demands, Kouga opened his laptop and pulled up the raw footage of the scene with the twister board, scanning through for highlights as the pair watched in admiration.

“That’s a great idea,” They said, almost in unison.

“Kagome’s,” Kouga said, grinning at her.

“It’s a private video for a client with a WAM fetish.”

“Private?” Hakkau deflated.

“I can send you guys copies, it’s the least we can do,” She added, laughing when they both flushed. “Besides, not like Kouga’s not going to keep a copy of the estim video.”

Kouga’s face went bright red and he looked back up at the ceiling. “I was going to ask if they were both private videos first,” He admitted.

“Wow, haven’t seen him like that in awhile,” Hakkaku drawled. 

“Wonder what got him so tied up in knots.”

“I don’t mind sharing,” She offered.

“Please don’t.”

“They’re going to see it anyway.”

“Now we have to see it,” They said in perfect unison.

“Go get our bags, Jeeves,” She commanded, grinning at him. Curses blued the air as he reluctantly walked away. She scrolled through the footage and opened the video, the sounds of her laughter erupting from the speakers.

“Oh, that explains it,” Ginta grinned. “Bet he had a blast.”

“He thinks it’s a secret,” Hakkaku snorted, grinning. 

“He does?”

“Yeah, dunno why he’s so worried. Everyone’s got something.”

“What’s yours?” She asked. “If you don’t mind.”

“Nope,” They both said, shaking theirs heads in eerie unison. “Kouga knows, and that’s enough.”

Kouga’s voice echoed from the front door, telling them to finish getting everything out. Kagome closed the laptop and slipped it into her backpack, checking the kitchen and dining room, then the back room and the patio again to ensure they’d gotten everything.

“Hey guys,” She called out, moving though the house. “We forgot the cuffs from the deck. I’ll be out in a minute.” She jogged up the stairs and to the small deck she hadn’t even looked at and went for the rope holding the cuffs up. She saw Kouga come out from below, a smile lighting up his features.

“If they weren’t so damn expensive I’d say we leave them for a laugh.”

“Imagine what they’d think.”

“Murder? Torture?”

“Definitely not adult twister,” She laughed, letting the rope slide loose, the weight of the cuffs pulling them down and dropping them into Kouga’s hands. “That’s everything, I think.”

“Awesome. Meet you out front.”

The truck, loaded with it’s reams of pvc pipe in back, was already running when she got out, Hakkaku in the back seat. She took the empty spot next to him and pulled her laptop out again.

“Wouldn’t she be immune to electricity?” Hakkaku asked abruptly, the truck going silent and Kouga sliding down slightly in front of her.

She leaned forward, mouth next to his ear. “I had a really good time,” She murmured, seeing the tension bleed from his shoulders. Leaning back into the seat, she closed her laptop and put it back in her backpack.

“So what kind of scenes do you guys do?” She asked, changing the topic, genuinely curious about the pair.

With an ease born of years working together, they switched speaking back and forth with barely a pause, completing sentences for one another and clarifying thoughts without a blip. Their mannerisms were as interesting as their work, drawing her in completely and making the short trip back into the city pass by without notice.

She was reluctant to leave them when they dropped her off at her apartment, waving her off before pulling away. The camaraderie made her apartment feel all the more quiet as she looked around the space. Reminding herself they were going to have dinner that night, she resolved to get her apartment clean, turned on the footage of her playing twister to listen to Kouga’s voice filling the apartment.

* * *

Kouga was waiting outside the restaurant when she showed up, scrolling through his phone until she called his name. Immediately his expression brightened, pensive gaze disappearing.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just checking to see where they’re at. Sometimes clients can run late.”

But Ginta and Hakkaku were already calling out their names, strolling with a sort of lazy ease, steps in time. Kagome watched them, wondering if they weren’t a little drunk. “Hey guys,” She said, grinning as Ginta and Hakkaku joined them. “You both look like you’ve had a good day.”

“Fantastic,” Ginta sighed, stretching his arms up and out as he before they walked inside. “Six hours with this sweet little masochist.”

“Definitely,” Hakkaku hummed, looking self satisfied and dreamy.

The hostess showed them to their table, leaving them alone with a set of menus. Ginta and Hakkaku both gazed dreamily after her, giving one another looks and making a series of odd expressions.

“They’re so cute like this,” She whispered to Kouga. 

“They usually crash pretty hard after,” Kouga rumbled. “I’ve gotten some desperate texts at one in the morning after they looked like that.” He looked a little worried for the pair, lips pinching into a barely discernible frown.

“We’ll get some food in them and have a sleepover, sound good?”

“You’re actually volunteering to be a teddy bear to two doms?” He snorted, gaze swinging to her.

“Aren’t you?” She teased. “We can all go for a run in the morning.”

“You know just how to bribe me,” He grinned.

Dinner was a series of recollections and old jokes, memories and mortifications. Each memory seemed to trigger another until they were all laughing too loud, drawing the stares of other diners. Kouga blew them off entirely, and even she had trouble caring, Ginta and Hakkaku only amplified as they rode out their own high.

When they began to flag, Kouga called for the check and they left the diner behind, ignoring the pointed look of other patrons and walked to Kouga’s apartment, their laughter still echoing around them, creating a bubble of noise in the dark.

It wasn’t until she and Kouga began laying blankets out on the floor and dropping pillows from the playroom that the pair even seemed to notice what was going on. When she came back out from changing into her pajamas Kouga was already draped across the couch and Ginta and Hakkaku were in boxers and old shirts, milling about awkwardly.

“I know I’m not your sweet little masochist, but I’m good for cuddles,” She told them as she stretched out on the blankets, cuddling one of Kouga’s pillows and giving them a game smile.

“You are awesome,” Ginta said, cuddling into her side.

“Thanks,” Hakkau sighed.

“I should take photos so our followers wonder what the fuck is going on,” Kouga mused, stretched out on his couch above them. She looked back over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. His phone was up and taking a picture before she realized he even had his phone.

“Never work,” She shrugged, settling back in between the pair.

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve never been with more than one guy at a time. And only two women,” She added as an afterthought.

“You’re missing out,” Hakkaku mumbled sleepily.

“We’re fun.”

“Told you, missed out on some awesome gangbangs,” Kouga shrugged, looking tired himself.

She was intrigued by the idea of three tops, but she knew herself well enough to know she’d want to have sex with at least one of them, and something- Something felt off, about that, as if it would be rude to ask if she could sleep with Kouga’s friends when he abstained. 

“Night guys,” She mumbled, burying her face into one of Kouga’s pillows.

* * *

  
Kouga’s face came up on the screen and he gave her a wave. He was in his kitchen, gaze flicking back and forth between her and something to his left. She realized he was probably working on something, wondered if she’d caught him at a bad time.

“Want me to call back.”

“Nah,” He said. “It’s fine.”

“Did you see some of the comments?” She asked lightly.

“I’m actually scared to ask,” He admitted. “Anything too weird?”

“Always,” She huffed. Their fans were getting bolder, but not bored. She’d thought they’d get frustrated with the amount of content she was creating with Kouga instead of other cammers, but thus far there hadn’t been any negative feedback.

“You have any plans?” Kouga asked idly, still looking to his left.

“I booked a room with a private onsen. I was going to get out, try to relax. Maybe do a video since the room looks pretty traditional.”

“That’s an idea,” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, new client with a super detailed fantasy. They say they’re experienced but this-” He shook his head. “Going to the trash bin.”

“If you want some time off, I wouldn’t mind a travel buddy.”

He froze for a moment, and she wondered if she’d overstepped some boundary. “That’s- If you wouldn’t mind. Yeah, I think I need a couple of days out of the city. Are you sure?”

“Sure. If you’re okay, we can even split the rate and just share a room.”

“I’m good with that.”

“Did you want to bring some rope?”

“Have I ever not had rope?”

“Our first dinner?”

He gave her an innocent smile.

“No.”

“I’ll never tell,” He teased.

* * *

They met early in the morning, Kouga loaded with a backpack and a large duffel. She had packed similarly, the entirety too much for a two day journey, not that anyone was going to ask. Despite herself, she was quiet for the bus ride to the train station, and when he tried starting conversation she tried and failed miserably to reciprocate. Eventually he caught on to her mood and remained silent, allowing her to withdraw.

He did buy them lunch on the train, selecting items for both of them from the cart. When she only picked at the food he gave her an arch glance. 

“I’m going to be hurt if you don’t eat that,” He said simply.

She nodded, bolting it down and discarding the box. Cautiously she tried leaning into him, unsure of her welcome after her failure to communicate. His arm came up, letting her push her body in closer. Immediately the tension dissipated, and she couldn’t help but be grateful that he didn’t press the issue. The rest of the trip passed that way, in a companionable silence, allowing her to drift. 

Departing the train station, they got lost even though every street seemed to have a sign directing them to the onsen. Kouga kept checking his phone, and she checked hers, both devices offering conflicting directions from the same app until they gave in and she asked someone for directions. 

The clerk gave them both a bland stare when they tried to explain why they were checking in late, accepting it wordlessly and offering them a key. She noted Kouga giving him an unimpressed stare and elbowed him, dragging him through the hallways to their assigned room, not bothering to take time to appreciate the atmosphere until she’d found their room.

“This is nice,” He said, taking in their settings, the frustration that had built up all day vanishing.

It was one of the onsen’s more luxurious rooms, but she’d wanted the space and the privacy when she’d ordered it, was pleased she’d given in to the impulse and spent the extra money. The room itself had high ceilings with glass doors and windows showing the patio where the tub was, built into the patio itself. It was the only break from a more traditional aesthetic, the rest of the room floored with tatami and a wide futon in the corner. She made a mental note to move the table and floor pillows and it would be the perfect space for setting up the cameras.

“It is,” She agreed quietly, dropping her bag by the futon while Kouga checked out the bathroom, a long, low whistling echoing into the room. 

“What’s all that?” He asked as she pulled the costume out of her bag, trying to find her sleep shorts.

“I was going for a sort of goddess theme,” She admitted, shorts forgotten as she held the kimono up. It was a costume, but it had been an expensive one, something she’d ordered when she’d booked the room, all of it done in a sort of daze months ago. “Given the surroundings. Just antique enough.”

“So I get to despoil and desecrate a goddess?”

“Too blasphemous for you?”

“I’m just wondering what lottery I won to get a trip to a private onsen and my personal goddess.”

“Anything in mind?”

“No tools or toys, just my hands and mouth. Definitely some bump and grind,” He added, lopsided smile tilting his lips.

She hesitated. No toys, no props but her costume- “That sounds kind of boring.”

“Trust?”

He looked- Anticipatory. Clearly he had an idea, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know their audience. “Trust,” She agreed.

* * *

Even though it wasn’t the first time she’d seen him naked, it was the first time she was aware enough to notice him. It felt more intimate for it, despite his apparent lack of shame as he walked onto the patio, an outline of sharp angles and smooth movements against the view of outside. Strong legs, powerful thighs of corded muscle in profile, muscular ass and hips quickly hidden from view. Fingertips twitching, wanting to touch, she watched muscles moving in his back as he found a comfortable position.

“Oh man,” He groaned, sinking even deeper into the hot water. “I’m never leaving.”

She hummed, letting herself slip into the tub opposite him. The tub was big enough they had plenty of room, their calves and ankles brushing if they stretched out. Eyes closing to block out the light, she sank deeper into the water, heat forcing it’s way in and relaxing the tension that had been winding tighter and tighter throughout the week.

He was kind enough to let her relax before speaking. “You’ve been off today.”

“I know,” She admitted plainly,not bothering to hide it. 

“Any reason?”

“It’s going to sound dumb.”

“Try me.”

She peeked an eye open at him, pushed herself against the wall until she was sitting up again, something solid behind her. He was staring too intently, she knew he wasn’t fooled by the pretense. “Inu Yasha got married this morning.”

Kouga made a humming sound.

“I’m not jealous. I just-” She tilted her head back, looking back up at the roof over their bath. “I don’t miss him, or want him. I don’t want to be with him.”

“He was a major part of your life for years,” Kouga reasoned. “And he’s making a huge step and you’re not there. It feels like you’re missing out on something you should know about.”

“Kind of,” She admitted. “Is that weird?”

Kouga’s mouth twisted. “Once every year or so I check Ayame’s page, see what she’s up to. Housewife married to a successful accountant, at least one kid last time I checked.” He shrugged. “It’s a morbid fascination, I think. What it could have been like. I probably sound creepy.”

She shook her head, because it was the same thing she did. She’d kept a distance from Inu Yasha’s page for two years, just to make a clean break. After that she’d given in to some self destructive impulse, wasn’t sure how she felt about him dating her former friend from highschool, someone she’d intentionally lost touch with when she’d become a hostess, the girl’s opinion incredibly offensive. There was a certain morbid curiosity, trying to fit herself into the idea of the life Inu Yasha was creating. It would mean sacrificing everything she had now, and she couldn’t imagine life, hiding her desires. Camming was work, but it was also fun. She loved people watching her, found genuine pleasure in being someone, even something, people watched and got off to.

“I don’t regret it, even if I didn’t have a choice,” Kouga said abruptly. 

“I haven’t regretted it in years,” She hummed, smiling. “Not since I found my niche anyway.”

“Do you think they’ve checked on us?” He asked, a slow, smug smile tugging his lips.

“Maybe, why?”

“Think Inu Yasha’s seen our videos?”

It hit her then, that Inu Yasha could have very well seen them together, because people could change, but not that much. He’d definitely looked her up. A laugh bubbled up at the thought of his reaction, especially since he’d despised Kouga in high school simply because of their flirtation. She’d never been Ayame’s favorite person for the same reason.

Kouga’s laughed rumbled out of him, growing louder until they were both hysterical, the water splashing over the sides of the tub.

* * *

She watched him getting ready to go out, dressed for what she’d thought was going to be a run. But the more he checked, the more he looked like he was going to run errands. 

“I want you to take some time today, relax,” He told her as he checked his pockets, patting to ensure he had everything. “I booked you a massage, they’ll be up at three.”

“You don’t have to do this,” She told him. “I’m not- I’m not going to freak out, I’m not fragile.”

“I didn’t say you were,” He said easily. “But you wanted to relax, and you let me tag along on this adventure. Besides,” He added, coming closer until there was no space between them, forcing her to look up to meet his gaze. “We both agreed I get to desecrate a goddess tonight, right? So you should spend the day doing whatever it is that will make you feel like a goddess. I want you in the right frame of mind.”

“I think that’s reasonable,” She stuttered, unable to summon a suitably pithy retort in the face of his open, easy declaration.

“See you around six,” He promised before slipping out of the room.

* * *

She was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup when she heard the door to the room open, listened to him moving around. A knock sounded and she let out a quiet ‘open’, watching him through the mirror as she applied pink lipstick.

“Hey beautiful,” He greeted, eyes moving over her form in appreciation. “How're you feeling?”

“Suitably divine,” She said as she watched him in the mirror, taking in the traditional, dark hakama and white kimono half open, revealing his chest. Briefly she wondered where he’d even gotten the costume, knew he hadn’t brought it with him. “That massage was fantastic.” He hadn’t been messing around, the entire thing had taken close to two hours.

“Good,” He said firmly, clearly pleased. “I was going to set up the cameras while you finished getting ready.” She gave him a nod, went back to her makeup bag, took in her appearance to ensure she’d gotten everything. The cameras would be closer than normal, and she didn’t want anything to look too sloppy, not at the beginning anyway.

Her reflection stared blankly back at her. She didn’t feel divine, not really. Inhabiting headpsaces and fantasies had always been easy. Except she hadn’t had any real idea what she was doing, what she could plan around wanting to be a goddess, only that she’d wanted it when she’d read the announcement about Inu Yasha’s wedding months ago. In all that time she hadn’t attempted any real scene, no fantasy around the costume.

Kouga had known though, immediately. Kouga, who was asking her to trust him. And she did, the realization warming her. She trusted Kouga to lead the scene with only a few vague ideas of what he was planning, and nothing else. 

She opened the door, staring over at him. His kimono was mostly off, draped outside of his hakama and hanging down, exposing his torso. She moved into the view of the cameras. Shoulders rolled, muscle shifting beneath skin, she took the time to admire the muscles of his body as he slowly lifted himself out of the prayer position. His head turned, gaze lighting on her with unmistakable lust.

It wouldn’t be difficult to imagine Kouga as a supplicant, a man praying to a goddess, looking for something. It would be easy, pretending to be a goddess when he looked at her like that. 

Moving closer, she circled him slowly, not needing to fake her consideration of his form, unabashed appreciation of the display. She reached out, tracing a long, pale nail over his dusky skin. The line of his arm to shoulder, shoulder to back and up to his neck. He stayed still, chest barely moving with each inhalation, gaze focused up on her, following her. It felt bizarrely intimate, cupping his jaw and staring down at him. Their gazes locked before he turned his mouth into her palm, kissing lightly, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and startling a gasp from her.

As if it was a signal he was rising, taking control and dragging her down to the tatami, hands moving over her form, tugging at the silk of her kimono to expose skin. His mouth moved, kissed and nipped at her arms, along her shoulders, down between her breasts and stomach. The silk beneath her felt cool, sliding against her back even as he sucked a spot on her hip before moving again. Sensual, warm wet over her thigh, almost tickling.

Then he bit into the flesh of her thigh, startling a breathless sound out of her. He continued that way, alternating kisses, nips, bites, gripping her skin on her legs and even her feet until she was breathless, oversensitive to the bolts of pain from his teeth and bruising fingers. Back up her body, nuzzling the silk over her pussy, mouth hot through the fabric. Teasing, fleeting moments of pressure against her clit from his nose and lips before he was moving further up, continuing to kiss and suck hickies into her gold skin, biting and pulling at her flesh with his hands until she wasn’t sure she could breath around each sudden burst of sensation.

He bit one of her nipples, pulled it taut as his fingertips dug into the spaces between her ribcage, too hard and stars burst in her vision, his knee pushing into her pussy rhythmically. Writhing under him, trying to find more pressure she only pulled against his teeth. Pleasure pain twisted in her chest, heart stumbling in an uncertain beat.

Close, so close and he was stopping, mouth moving to her neck and hands moving beneath her, pulling at the fabric of her kimono. She keened into his shoulder as his tongue laved over her pulse, kissed and bit at his shoulder before she felt something tightening around her arms and he was retreating, pulling her with him, fabric bunched in his hands, wrapped around her arms and torso. 

The camera was a dim vision as he spun her around onto her knees, exposing her to it, his mouth and hands already working over her neck and back, her bottom and thighs. She felt him, felt his cock through the hakama rubbing against her, pushed back against it despite herself. He rutted into her, hands slipping to the inside of her thighs and gripping, twisting flesh and pulling an agonized noise out of her chest. An undecipherable sound vibrated against her neck, teeth sinking into her shoulder, fingers pushing into her wetness and twisting, curling expertly. She bucked forward, felt him thrusting against her, knew he was getting off with her, making the break of tension all the stronger, her vision dimming, wetness flooding her legs, soaking the silk around her thighs.

When he came she felt it, his body tensing, arms tightening until she felt suffocated, surrounded by him.

He slumped, bringing her back down to the floor with him, letting her curl into his side as they both caught their breaths. 

The cold began creeping in almost immediately, a shiver running through her body, painful in contrast to the pleasure making her muscles lazy.

“Come on beautiful,” He said, getting to his feet and carefully bringing her with him. She followed on clumsy feet to the futon and dropped down. A moment later something warm and heavenly moved over her skin, wrapping her tight. She rubbed her face against it, wriggling and luxuriating in the texture.

“Thought you might like that,” He laughed, an exhausted smile greeting her when she blinked her eyes open. She looked down at the gray, faux fur blanket. Longer on one side, the pile outside looked almost like velvet. 

“I’m keeping it,” She declared muzzily, watching him shimmy out of the hakama.

“All yours,” He sighed, settling down into the futon and pulling her close.

* * *

They were both still bleary eyed when they got on the train the next afternoon, breakfast having done nothing to dispel their lethargy. He kept an arm draped around her for most of the trip, only stopping when he got them snacks and drinks from the cart.

She tugged him behind her, unwilling to face the busline on her own. He dutifully followed, a buffer between her and the world, her and what felt like a thousand, claustrophobic bodies until they got to her stop. Wordlessly they went up, and she dropped her things, only taking the time to pull the blanket out of her bag and wrap it around herself. He followed, hesitating at her door until she pulled him after her.

“Sorry. It’s been awhile since it’s been this intense,” She mumbled into his chest.

“I got’ya,” He rumbled sleepily.

* * *

He was still sleeping when she woke. Careful not to bother him, she slipped out into her apartment and immediately began preparing food, knowing the issue for what it was. Sub drop. He’d probably had his own drop, and neither of them had anticipated it. 

“Morning,” He rumbled behind her, groggy. She turned, surprised to see him completely disheveled, hair half out of it’s ponytail, belt undone but not pulled from it’s loops, and a sock missing. After their scenes or sleeping, he’d usually been awake first, moving first. Which meant he’d always looked fairly put together when she’d come to. Seeing him so completely out of it was- Endearing, Kouga the controlled top, half blind as he squinted through sleepy eyes.

“I have some juice,” She giggled as he stumbled closer.

“That smells really good,” He grumbled, squinting at her microwave.

“It’s for you,” She huffed. “Go sit down.”

“Time’sit?”

“Night time. Go sit down.”

She put the plates together, took them and the juice to the table, surprised to see him draped across her couch with her blanket.

“I thought it was mine now?” She challenged, wiggling in next to him until he gave in and lifted his head, using her thighs for a pillow.

“Borrowing it. Smells like you.”

“Just this once,” She managed around a smile. “You know, we didn’t do a second video.”

“M’fine. You can post it on your channel.”

“Generous.”

His eyes opened again, smile nothing short of shameless. “I got to worship and desecrate a goddess. I’m not going to get greedy.”

It had hardly been one sided. She’d felt worshiped, despite the supposed desecration. Kouga’s attentions had made her feel like something divine and sensual. Unsure of how to articulate that without some level of awkward mortification, she remained silent.

* * *

“We’ve got an event tonight,” Kouga said, his voice carrying from deeper in the room before his head appeared on the screen. “It’s mostly the guys, but I’m doing some minor stuff.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Busy?”

“Unfortunately yes. Mom’s birthday dinner.”

“Can’t compete with that,” He laughed as he threw a flogger on the bed. “Raincheck then.”

“Want to go on a run tomorrow morning?”

Kouga paused, gave the camera, and her, a considering glance. “Feel like playing teddy bear again?”

After a night of playing doublespeak with her mother and trying not to outright lie, it was more likely she’d need all of them to be teddy bears. “Sure.”

“I’ll leave the key under the fire extinguisher at the end of the hall,” He told her, shrugging. “Come on up after you’re done. We’ll meet you there.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine. Look, I gotta go, they need help getting everything set up before it starts.”

“See you tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” He said, right before the screen went dark, the chat ended.

* * *

She was half asleep, barely aware of what she was watching on her laptop and already in pajamas when the front door opened. The trio were sweaty and there was a particular scent about them even though it was clear they’d all changed into more comfortable clothing.

“Were you wearing leather all night?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. Kouga made a grumbling sound that could have been affirmation before disappearing into his bathroom, the door still open as he shrugged out of clothing, tossing it into the hallway.

“How’d it go?”

“Good. Not fantastic, but good.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hakkaku shrugged, dropping onto the couch next to her. “Events are more about showboating than having fun. Networking, advertising, the usual.” He punctuated the statement with a yawn. “We got to catch up with some people we hadn’t seen in awhile, which was nice.”

“Anything interesting?”

“There’s talk about gentrifying the area, so they’re not sure if the venue will be open much longer. It’s going to suck, they’ve been holding lessons there for years.”

Several minutes later Kouga came out in a pair of boxers, hair still wet. Wordlessly Ginta trailed into the bathroom, and she realized he hadn’t closed the door either. Kouga sat on the floor between her legs, wet hair resting against her bare thigh and the leg of her shorts. “How did your mom’s birthday go?” He mumbled.

“Good. It always gets dicey when people ask about work and home life and everything,” She admitted. “Mom usually leaves it alone, but the rest of the family pushes it, tells me to settle on a career.” Her intentional vagueness had given the impression of instability, and it had led to any number of ‘helpful’ suggestions that left her wanting to scream her profession to the sky. 

“I always forget the world at large doesn’t really know who we are,” Kouga admitted. “Since everyone seems to know eachother in the community. I got asked about you a few times tonight.”

“Oh?”

“You two are super popular,” Hakkaku sighed, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. “They want you two to do a scene at the next event.”

“I’ve never done anything like that.”

“It’s up to you,” Kouga yawned, slumping even further. “Someone mentioned classes too. There’s a conference coming up and they mentioned a sex work panel. Our articles were mentioned.”

“Oh.” She’d written articles, had even cowritten some with Kouga over the several months. She just hadn’t realized anyone would be interested in hearing her speak in person. “I think it would work.”

“Tomorrow,” Kouga whined, as if he hadn’t been the one to broach the subject.

Ginta emerged a few minutes later and Hakkaku retreated, also leaving the bathroom door open as he showered. She wondered if it was habit or if they were just that tired. 

“You haven’t posted the goddess video,” Kouga mumbled into her thigh. “Was there enough footage?”

“There was.” There’d been close to an hour, even though it had felt like the scene had lasted a handful of minutes. “I’m just editing. I was thinking of holding it back since we’ve done so many together recently.”

Kouga nodded, eyes not even open. 

“I thought he wasn’t that active tonight?” She murmured. Ginta smirked. “He was, just not on the stage. We were short a couple of people so he ended up working the bar on top of helping set up and break down all of the equipment.

She huffed a laugh, scratching idly at his scalp. Hakkaku looked exhausted as he came out, towel around his waist. Ignoring the groaning between her legs she climbed off of the couch and tugged her shorts off, the wet leg clinging to her skin. No one commented, all of them grumbling goodnaturedly about space and pillows. She began setting up the blankets on the floor like they had before, throwing the pillows out of Kouga’s room and playroom for them to set up.

She wasn’t even sure how they’d all arranged themselves around her, a hand on her arm, another on her waist and she was positive someone’s foot was playing footsie with her and Kouga, but the stress of her night collided with the exhaustion of theirs and she felt completely safe for the first time all evening. Cuddling deeper into the tangle of limbs she mumbled a quiet goodnight, smiling when three voices echoed it.

* * *

She was stretched out on the floor, going through her emails while Kouga draped himself across her couch, sullenly trying to finish an article.

“My friend Sango wants to do a video together, all three of us,” She told him, looking over the email. “She took a break and wants a big welcome back video.”

Kouga typed another line before saving and looking down at her, fatigue clear. She was glad she’d broken his focus, he looked exhausted. “Why’d she take a break?”

“Had a baby.”

“Have you worked with her before?”

“Yeah,” She said, digging through her bag and getting her travel drive. “I have the raws on here if you want to see her.”

She scrolled through the older videos, she hadn’t worked with Sango in over a year, but Sango had been her first onscreen partner after Inu Yasha, eventually adding Miroku into the mix of them. The couple had been a lot of fun, had made work fun, not to mention the technical information she’d learned from them. She turned on the first one, leaning back. Miroku’s voice echoed in the background.

“Who’s that?”

“Her husband. He came over the first time, he actually helped me with my setup.”

They both watched the unedited footage. It was definitely a less fluid dynamic than she had with Kouga, her and Sango breaking multiple times, laughing and joking around. Working with Sango had allowed her to enjoy her work instead of just focusing on the recording. At one point a dildo literally flew over their heads, tossed with poor accuracy by an offscreen Miroku and Kouga started laughing.

“Is she a top or bottom?”

“Switch.”

“Sounds like it could be fun,” He admitted. “I need to talk with her first, but I’m open to it.”

“Thanks,” She sighed, smiling.

“No worries. Besides, I get the chance to see you with another woman, live. I really can’t pass that up.”

“Pervert,” She accused playfully, slipping back down to the floor.

“Delightfully so,” He reminded her, looking more relaxed as he went back to the article. 

* * *

Miroku greeted them at the door, immediately hugging her tight and then shaking Kouga’s hand. She didn’t miss both males sizing one another up.

“Oh my god,” She laughed, shaking her head as she slipped into the house, past Miroku. “Guys are weird.”

“We are,” Miroku allowed, following her in and waiting as they slipped their shoes off. “Sango’s excited to get back to work,” Miroku told them, smiling. “I’ll admit I was disappointed I wasn’t a big enough draw for her return video,” He joked. 

“You two are always amazing together,” She reminded him. “How’s work been?”

“I’m lucky Sango’s okay with me being gone so often. I’ve had to pick up more clients while she was on break.”

“What kind of work do you do?”

“Full service escort,” Miroku said easily, leading them through the house. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“I beat the hell out of my clients,” Kouga declared, unperturbed. “If it did I’d be in the wrong business.”

“I like him,” Miroku said as he walked them up a flight up narrow stairs and into a room she remembered from prior videos. Sango was already there, nothing but a towel around her hips as she considered several costumes on a bench.

“Sango,” She squealed, hugging her tightly. “You look amazing. I swear these got bigger since last month,” She added, lifting her friend’s breasts with a mocking leer. 

“You have no idea. None of these fit quite right anymore,” Sango laughed. 

Introductions made online completed with handshakes and easy exchanges. Sango and Miroku showed them around the space, most of the top floor dedicated recording space. They went over the plans they’d come up with online, making slight adjustments as they considered the confines of the room and time.

From the moment it all started, it was completely different than how she worked with Kouga, though not bad for it. Kouga moved fluidly with it, didn’t seem disturbed as they stopped and started, Miroku filming them, Sango breaking or making her laugh. 

Sango and Kouga both topped her, pithy remarks and slaps from gloved hands or paddles striking her skin. She was splayed open, exposed to the camera, Miroku following them with ease. Then Kouga began topping them both, splitting his attentions until he was literally binding them together, keeping them from moving too wildly.

She didn’t notice any change when she was on all fours, looking up at Kouga as Sango pushed a strapon into her from behind, spreading her open and thrusting into her as deep as she could. She breathed out multiple long, low moans in time to the rhythm, head dropping as she pushed back. Sango’s hands tangled in her hair, pulled her upright and began fucking into her in earnest, thrusts almost bottoming out.

She looked up to Kouga, expecting to see him staring at her with the same lust he’d always worn. Except he looked- Blank. Not upset or confused, there was none of the greedy anticipation she’d learned to recognize, that she’d hoped to see as he’d watched her. A blankness that chilled her own heady pleasure.

As if shaking himself out of it, he moved closer and began moving his hands over her skin, pulling her upright until she had to brace herself against him. Even so, she could tell something had changed, even when he was so close she could bury her face in his shoulder. His chin dug into hers for a moment, a wet sound smacking in her ear, Sango’s pace never changing. A hand reached down to her pussy, toyed lightly with her clit.

She whimpered and moaned, knew how to fake well enough that even Sango bought it when they were done, the dildo sliding out of her. As they’d discussed, she dropped to her knees, took the fake cock in her mouth and started sucking it off, cleaning herself off of it while Sango praised her. Kouga’s hands were in her hair, lightly pulling. She kept her eyes focused up on Sango in adoration until Sango pulled out, a good girl murmured down at her.

“That was fantastic,” Miroku’s voice said as Kouga helped her to her feet. “Everyone can get cleaned up and we can grab some dinner.”

As if those moments of awkwardness passed, she and Kouga both relaxed into the banter, Miroku’s endless chatter making it impossible not to be charmed. Grateful when Sango admitted she had to pick up their daughter, she accepted the thumb drive with the raw footage on it and tucked it into her backpack. It felt liek she was escaping something.

“You want to head back to my place?” Kouga asked, hands shoved in his pockets.

“I’m kind of tired, I was thinking about heading home.”

He stayed silent for the remainder of the walk to the train. He stayed close, keeping strangers from crowding her. Despite that, she got the distinct impression he wasn’t really there, gaze focused inward, lips drawn down.

“See you later,” She told him when her train came. He nodded, a silent wave his only other acknowledgment. 

Too out of sorts to sleep when she got home, she made herself a cup of tea and plugged the thumb drive into her laptop. Something had gone wrong somewhere, and she watched carefully, trying to figure out what.

The raw footage was full of joking and laughter, her and Sango refusing to take anything seriously for several minutes. Kouga seemed at ease, even happy as they got everything set up. The beginning of the scene was fine, their breaks not bothering him. Her being topped by the pair went smoothly, then Kouga topping both of them, tying their collars together, the self satisfied smile she recognized form his other videos coming through as he lightly tortured them.

They all seemed fine until she was on all fours and Sango started fucking her. She noticed his posture alter for just a moment before he was moving into their space, pinning her between their two bodies.

And kissing Sango over her shoulder.

Her stomach bottomed out, churning. The smacking sounds in her ears, the groaning suddenly made sense. They’d been kissing as Sango fucked her, while she’d been right between them.

Kouga’s lapse fell away, the two of them kissing, the sound of them moaning into one another’s mouth filling the room. She exited the video, banishing the image.

The uneasy sensation only grew worse as she forced herself to examine it honestly. Mentally squirming, she thought about the image of them kissing, the long drawn out groans. It wasn’t anger at her limits being violated, even if her brain readily supplied they should have considered it when she was right there between them. It wasn’t that sort of discomfort that was making her so upset.

She was jealous. Not of Sango specifically, but because Sango and Kouga had kissed. She was angry they’d kissed over her shoulder, but she knew herself well enough to know that was an offshoot of the jealousy. Except she knew better than to be jealous. The videos were work, even if they were fun to make, even if she enjoyed it. They were work. 

A muttered curse bit at the air.

* * *

She’d had a good lunch with her mother, hadn’t anticipated telling her mom anything about the situation with Kouga. However, she knew her mother well enough to know the woman knew something was going on, the quiet itself an invitation to speak.

“I do have a problem,” She finally sighed, head tilted back on the couch. Even saying it aloud felt like she’d made a mistake.

“Sounds like a story.”

“I-” She had no idea how to explain the situation to her mother. “I think I’m falling in love with someone again.”

“It’s been four years since you broke up with Inu Yasha. I was worried about you, for awhile. I’m glad you started dating again.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Because of what happened, or because of your career?”

She stilled. “Why would temping be a problem?”

Her mother made a dismissive sound that was trailed by a sigh. “Your brother accidentally stumbled across your work a few years ago. After he managed to come to terms with it, he came to me. He thought I should know.”

It felt suspiciously like her head was full of nothing but air, and any moment she was going to vomit. “Oh.”

“I did deserve to know, but I understand why you didn’t say anything.” Her mother paused, giving her a pointed look. “You made a choice, and I know you well enough to know you thought it through. It wasn’t something you did out of desperation. You’ve supported yourself for years, and you’ve never seemed unhappy. The only thing I’m truly unhappy about is the lying.”

“That’s enlightened,” She said carefully.

“I had time to prepare myself, goodness knows you were incapable of deleting your browser history when you were in high school.”

She choked on a laugh. Browser history. Of course it would be that simple. 

“So what’s the problem?”

“It’s someone I did some videos with. He’s-” She laughed, unsure of how to explain Kouga to her mother. “He doesn’t actually have penetrative sex. He saves that for women he dates. That’s his-” She made a futile gesture. “It’s his hard limit, that part of sex.”

Her mother nodded, not asking for more explanation.

“I don’t kiss people. It feels too intimate, even for friends. I can feel their breaths, their faces are too close.”

“You always loved kissing Inu Yasha.”

It hadn’t clicked until her mother said it, but she had loved kissing Inu Yasha, right up until he’d begun spewing vitriol at her. Kissing had been her favorite form of affection, maybe even her favorite part of foreplay. 

“So what’s the problem?”

“We did a video with someone else. He kissed her, and I had sex with her.”

If the revelation of her sexual ambiguity was a surprise, her mother didn’t blink. “And you’re jealous.”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s jealous.”

“I think so.” She wasn’t sure, but Kouga’s behavior afterward felt like something had tripped his mood. She knew part of their dynamic was their attraction to one another. But did it translate to wanting more from each other.

“Do you two do anything that’s not related to your work?”

“Yeah, we go out, catch movies, we’ve even written some articles together. It’s- He’s my friend. TThat I make videos with.” She couldn’t say ‘porn’ to her mother, not yet. Maybe not ever.

“Sex isn’t the problem,” Her mother told her. “You can clearly compartmentalize sex with people, you’ve done it for years. The problem is you’ve been thinking about him as a friend you have sex with, but emotionally he’s been an intimate companion.”

“Sex isn’t-”

“It’s not the sex. You said it yourself, there’s more than just work with him. That’s intimacy. For you, kissing the symbol of that, for him, whatever part of sex he holds back. I think you saw what he did through your own lens, and it was a betrayal. It’s possible he considers the same.”

“It’s not fair that I come out as a porn star and you just- Make perfect sense,” She muttered, running agitated, antsy fingers through her hair. It was easy to be frustrated at the turn of events, how quickly her world was shifting, adjusting itself. She just didn’t know how she was going to adjust with it.

“I’ve done a lot of research,” Her mother finally said, turning so their gazes met. “I read about girls abandoned by their families. I want to support you, even if it’s something I don’t understand. I trust that you’re being safe. And-” Her mother gave her a rueful smile. “Obviously there are enough people in the world interested, or you wouldn’t be able to support yourself. So it can’t be shameful, unless I let it be.”

She wondered how long her mother had known, what stages of denial and anger she’d had to navigate to come to her own form of peace with it. “What about Souta?”

“Like I said, he was looking at it. He can hardly judge you for making it.”

She knew better than to think it was that simple, or else every cammer on the planet would be free to be themselves without shame. “What should I do?”

“You could always try having sex with him off the camera,” Her mother joked. At least she thought it was a joke. When she looked over at her mom, the woman’s face was entirely serious.

* * *

Fingers tapping the tabletop, she spared a glance down at her phone for the third time in what felt like an hour, but had only been ten minutes. Knowing she’d arrived a few minutes early didn’t quell the anxiety that he wouldn’t show up at all. She’d refrained from contacting him for two weeks, probably the longest they’d gone without talking since they’d met again. That he’d kept silent on his end certainly wasn’t making her feel any better about him showing up.

But he did, five minutes earlier than their agreed time. She watched him search the restaurant before spotting her, walking over to the table and giving her a brief smile.

“Hey,” She tried.

“Hey beautiful,” He said easily, as if it hadn’t been two weeks, and awkward tension wasn’t amping up, a stifling wall between them. Or maybe it was just her, and she was reading too much into his straight, stiff posture, his hands folded in front of him.

The waitress came over and took their orders before disappearing.

“Are we okay?”

“We’re okay,” Kouga said, but it still came out uncertain, unconvincing. 

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Can this- Can this be a date?” It wasn’t at all how she’d wanted to ask, the words blurted out, shy and loud at the same time. Kouga upset his glass, scrambling to keep it from tipping before his gaze found hers again.

“I’m not opposed,” He said slowly. “But I need to know what changed.”

“I was jealous when you kissed her,” She said plainly.

He nodded. “I got jealous too. I saw you right there, staring at me as she started fucking you and I just-” He shook his head, apologetic. “Flatlined.”

Even though she wanted to be pleased, a spike of anxiety shot through, caution winning over enthusiasm. “I won’t stop sleeping with other people.”

“I don’t want you to. I don’t,” He repeated, giving her an earnest look. “I just want to try- This,” He said, floundering. “Does that make sense?”

She nodded, relieved that they at least understood what had happened, what they wanted, even if they couldn’t seem to articulate it. “What do people even do on dates?” She asked abruptly.

“Since the advent of netflix? No idea,” He laughed. “Maybe we just keep- Doing what we’ve been doing.”

Except they would both understand there were emotional stakes, which wasn’t as scary as she thought it would be. “Okay.”

Their food came over and she picked at it, unsure of how to start. “My mom knows I cam,” She finally said.

“Is everything okay?”

For a moment she’d forgotten how much Kouga had lost because of his work. It made her feel self conscious, even cruel for bringing it up. “It is. She wants to support me.”

“That’s awesome,” He breathed, grabbing her hand and squeezing. “That’s really good. I’m glad.”

He meant it. Even though he could easily be upset, he was happy for her, that a weight had been lifted from her. Squeezing back, she gave him a dazzling smile.

“Souta found my videos.”

A snort, Kouga laughing into his hand to try and hide the laughter bubbling up.

“That poor kid.”

“I know,” She chortled, the words barely coming out through her gasps as she finally got to share the hysterical mortification with someone.

Dinner passed easily, catching up on everything from clients to Ginta and Hakkaku’s latest exploits. Ignoring the time and dwindling crowds, they walked several blocks, missing their stop and going to the train instead, switching from topic to topic. Even on the bus they didn’t stop, as if two weeks had been two months, other passengers giving them arch looks when they got too loud, too enthusiastic, gesticulating in the small space.

Unsure if she could, should invite him up to her apartment, she stopped just outside the door and turned back to him, surprised when his hands settled, light on her shoulders. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, lips lingering before he stepped back.

“I think I’m going to take a few weeks off,” She said.

“You don’t need to,” Kouga began.

“It’s not to make you happy,” She said quickly. And she had carefully considered it before making her decision. “I’ve got some back up videos, but I need the time off, and I want to reset. I want us to figure us out too. Outside of work.”

“Yeah,” Kouga told her, agreeing. “I think that’s a good idea. For both of us.”

“Kouga-”

“I can afford it, and it’s been years since I took more than a couple of days off. A reset will do us both good.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Night,” She mumbled, flushing at the endearment before walking inside her building.

* * *

“They think we’re conspiring,” She huffed, scrolling through the comments on her page. 

“We kind of are,” He chuckled through the screen. She could tell he was at his kitchen table, which meant he was working on something.

She squirmed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to masturbate.”

“You can make a video-”

“Not for them.”

Kouga was quiet for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Hold on,” She said, slipping off of her couch and went to her room, found the toy she wanted.

“Never seen you use that one.”

She held up the curved metal wand. “It’s my favorite, but it’s not really good for videos,” She admitted shyly.

“Show me?” Kouga asked, leaning back in his chair. She leaned in, turned on the video recorder and leaned back. Kouga’s gaze was on her, she could see him watching her. She’d never seen someone watching her, not since Inu Yasha had glared at her from the foot of the bed while she’d recorded herself. But Kouga’s gaze with intent, open, a smile tilting at the corner of his lips.

She moved her hands over her body, ignoring any finesse or angles she would have added for a better video, focused on herself and his gaze, letting him see the spots that turned her on most. She saw Kouga’s arm moving, realized he was stroking himself, just out of view of the camera as he watched her, his body shifting, she wondered if his hips were moving up, fucking into his hand. 

When she started using the wand, the metal heavy and sliding in under it’s own weight she let out a breathless gasp, the cold vanishing almost instantly. She spread her legs wider, began shifting the wand and tugging it lightly, the pressure stroking her gspot again and again. She could hear the sounds her pussy made, knew he could too, saw him watching with his lip caught between his teeth. Whimpering out his name she moved faster, pressed harder until she was squirting, wetness seeping into the couch cushion. Moments later a long, low groan echoed through the speakers, her name half cut off, his head tilted back exposing his throat to her.

“You’re wonderful,” He told her, head coming back up with a dazed smile. 

“Thank you,” She mumbled, pulling her blanket over her. “I’ll send you the video later.”

“You taped that?”

“For you,” She yawned. “I like you watching me.”

Kouga was quiet for a moment, watching her use her shirt to soak up some of the wetness. “Get some juice before you go to sleep.”

“Kay,” She mumbled, already pulling her blanket around her as she got up and walked to her kitchen. He was still there when she got back, wiping at his stomach. Stretching across the couch she rubbed her face across the blanket.

“Night, beautiful.”

* * *

It was the first time she’d been back to his apartment since they’d started dating, and they’d found their old equilibrium. Needing to get out of her own apartment but also needing to edit some old footage for an upload, she was pleasantly surprised that he offered his space without hesitation.

“That’s hot,” He said, watching the her on screen walk in public, someone with an upskirt camera following her as fake cum dribbled out of her, exactly like something out of an anime or manga, which had been the point at the time. “Where the hell did you do that?”

“Worried about me?” She taunted. “Don’t worry, that was Miroku, he helped me out. And he may not look it, but he knows how to protect himself, and me,” She added. “We just had to get late enough that not many people were around.”

“Is that an actual trail- What did you use?” He demanded, laughing. “And how much of it?”

“Methylcellulose,” She admitted. “It was definitely a science experiment. We got it all over the kitchen, but it made for an awesome bukkake scene with Sango.”

“Why didn’t you post this one?”

“At the time I felt kind of unsafe, like it would invite someone to follow me or something,” She admitted. “After that I sort of forgot about it.”

“Do you feel that way now?” He asked, tugging her up onto his lap. She settled on him, legs straddling his. She felt he was asking an important question, but wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“Not really. Some people feel like they have the right to follow me, but that’s because there’s some wrong assumption on their part. My life and my videos aren’t the same thing.”

“Fair,” He said, nodding thoughtfully. “But at some point you’re going to run out of old videos, or they’re going to notice they’re older.”

“If I masturbate any more I’m going to need an ice pack for my vagina,” She whined, slumping into his chest. It wasn’t even his fault, she was the one holding off on making another video for her stream. Camming had been an outlet and helped structure her day, keeping her from getting too involved in her own fantasies.

“We can get you one of those chiller rod things they use for wine,” He offered idly, smirking up at her.

Suspicious, she frowned. “That’s way too specific. Are you plotting?”

“I’d never,” He lied, smiling through the lie.

“Sadist,” She groaned, shifting her hips so she didn’t have any weight on her groin. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kouga said, looking up at her. “I always regretted not telling you more when we were younger, and now- Every time I see you I just feel like I can’t actually get the words out without sounding like an idiot. It’s actually fucking worse than when I was a teenager,” He added with a self deprecating chuckle. 

He had though, he told her easily, as if it was fact, with the same ease he’d said it in high school. He’d been the only one then, Inu Yasha still too insecure then to say it, and he was one of the rare few now that used beautiful instead of hot or sexy or- She’d had many adjectives used to describe her, but beautiful was a rarity.

He was the only one that ever said it with such gravity, the truth evidence in his gaze moving over her.

“I always wrote it off.”

“I know.”

She cupped his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. His hands moved over her hips and stomach. She let her hands wander through his hair, scratching at his scalp and trailing fingertips down his neck. His hands smoothed over her clothes, gripped her flesh, scratched lightly through the fabric of her shirt.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kouga said again, hands roaming more freely. She slid her hands under his shirt, felt warm, smooth skin against her palms and savored him, savored the sensation of his hands aimlessly moving, demanding nothing, expecting nothing.

Lazily she allowed herself to learn him, to feel the strength of his legs beneath her, the muscles of his stomach and arms, the slope of his shoulders and the curve of his neck. Warm, like he was always almost too warm beneath her. Without any real intent she touched, traced her fingertips along the lines of muscles just beneath skin, felt them respond before tugging at the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up, wordlessly demanding he raise his arms. Rewarded with more skin she leaned into him, the feel of his skin, his warmth seeping into her.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaled deeply, arms coming around her waist to keep her close. 

“I just want this, right now,” She admitted. “Is it okay?” 

“I like this,” He breathed into her collarbone.

* * *

Dizzy, fluttering nausea roiled in her stomach as she waited for the elevator doors to open. During dinner she’d determined she wanted to bring him back to her apartment. Feeling foolish, she was sick of watching videos of them being intimate and being scared of kissing him. An initial hurdle had only grown, doubts creeping in because it had been years since she’d kissed anyone, and if she was terrible-

She didn’t want to be terrible. 

The doors dinged open and they walked down the hall, her hand clenching around his. 

“You okay?” He asked when they stopped in front of her apartment.

Rising up on her tiptoes and pulling him down by his shirt front, she smashed her lips against his, a harsh exhale escaping before she pulled back, mortified because it was probably the worst example of a kiss she’d ever been part of, and that included learning to kiss in high school.

No laughter, no anger. Kouga leaned down, breathed over her lips, a punched out exhale. “When’s the last time you kissed someone?” He asked, hands moving up and down her arms.

“Three years, I think.” Someone had tried during a cam session and she’d recoiled, realized then that kissing was too much, too intimate.

“A little over a year, since I slept with anyone,” He offered with an uncertain, lopsided smile that she felt more than saw, pressing against the corner of her mouth.

“So we’re both rusty,” She said, relaxing into him when she remembered they were both uncertain, both eager to please one another.

“And yet famous pornstars,” He laughed.

The laugh vibrated over her lips and she chased it, kissed him lightly again.

The kiss deepened and she pulled him down, in and inhaled his breath. It was clumsy and overeager and she didn’t care, tentatively tracing her tongue against his lower lip, gratified bythe sound that vibrated against hers.

“You don’t have just sex, right?” She managed, fumbling with her keys and opening the door.

“What?”

“Vanilla doesn’t work for me. At all.”

“That’s what you’re worried about? That I’m going to turn the lights off?”

“It’s a valid concern,” She muttered, stumbling backwards, pulling him further into her apartment. He slammed the door, only just locking it before following her into her bedroom, gaze intent on her. Moving too fast, too quick, they were a graceless tangle of clothing and kissing, her shirt and bra a tangle shoved off the bed. His tongue was hot and slick, shocking her when she felt it on her neck, tracing a pattern before his lips sucked on the sensitive spot. 

He loomed over her, making her feel impossibly small in her own bed.

His hand moved around her throat, just over her carotid. “God I love feeling your pulse, right beneath my fingers,” He bit out against her mouth. 

Excitement thrilled through her. He wasn’t going to change suddenly. He was still himself. Emboldened by the knowledge, secure that they’d done this a dozen times and it had been good, been amazing, she pushed back at him, shoved him back until he was sprawling, taking up the entirety of her bed with his long limbs, almost ridiculous against the white and pink comforter. 

Slowly she worked his belt and buttons, staring up at him the entire time. He was straining against the heavy denim, making it easy to rub her hand over him through the fabric, teasing with every movement. He was watching her, and it was the same intent, dumbfounded stare she’d imagined every time she’d masturbated for weeks. Finally easing his zipper down, she helped him shimmy out of his pants and boxers, appreciating the contortions of his body, throwing his clothes on the floor.

“Oh wow,” She said, staring at his cock. He was on the long side of average, but he was unusually girthy. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to fit him in her mouth.

“A guy could get self conscious,” He joked.

“Liar,” She hissed, pressing her mouth to the base of his dick in a quick kiss, then moving up to the top, tip of her tongue barely touching the head.

“Fuck,” Kouga groaned, hips shifting up as she swirled her tongue around the head. Slowly, agonizingly slow, she moved up and down his cock, her tongue moving in patterns until he hissed, hips bucking up. She repeated the movement, swiping her tongue on the underside of his cock and was rewarded with another punched out moan. She changed her patterns, always came back to that spot until he was pushing up into her mouth, her name a strangled warning hissed through clenched teeth. She tried to take as much of him into her mouth as she could, swallowing as he came.

Straddling him she positioned herself right over him, the cleft of her pussy rubbing over the sensitive underside of his cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He breathed,hands moving over her thighs, gaze focused solely on her. 

Shifting her hips back and forth, she moved slowly, let herself grow wetter with the friction, felt herself swollen and aching, ready for him. Leaning down closer to him she pressed her body, reached between them and slowly fit him just inside of her, groaning as her pussy stretched around him.

“I think I need more lube,” She mumbled into his chest, giving him an apologetic glance. “You have a fat penis.”

“Okay. You okay?” He managed, hands moving over her thighs in a rhythmic pattern. She didn’t answer, leaned over to her nightstand and shifted off of him. With an impish grin she let the lube drop down from the bottle, whimpered when his fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of her thighs.

“Brat,” He groaned as she worked the cold lube over his cock. 

She answered by positioning him again and beginning to sink down on his cock, letting gravity do half the work for her. A garbled epithet wound out of her throat as he stretched her open. His hands smoothed over her thighs and stomach, arms and bottom, up to her breasts and neck as he shifted, moving upright. Almost falling backwards she braced her hands on his thighs, felt muscles flexing, cording as he shifted, pushing himself up into her.

“You feel so good,” She managed against his mouth.

“Show me how good,” He commanded, biting at her lips, fingers tangling in her hair and forcing her head back. Hips moving up and down, she gasped into open air, his mouth moving over her throat, sucking bruises into the tender flesh.

His name erupted from her throat, bled into his mouth when his hands spanned her waist and started moving her up and down on his dick, relentless in his ministrations. Sweat salt burned her tongue, filled her nostrils as she moaned into his shoulder, clinging to him as her orgasm rolled through her, wave after wave as he continued his movements until he bit down hard into her shoulder, too much too hard too tightly and wrenching a cry from high in her throat.

“Too much?” He managed minutes later, still holding her too close.

“No,” She groaned, thinking about the eventual bruise. “Unexpected, but not bad.”

He fell backwards onto her bed, letting her drape over him. She shifted, stole one more kiss, felt his lips turning up in a smile.

* * *

“Mom,” She said, smiling gamely. “This is Kouga.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kouga,” Her mother greeted warmly, as if she was saying hello to one of her old school friends and not a pornstar. Kagome silently thanked every deity in existence, only too aware of how nervous Kouga was. They followed her mother into the house, kicking off shoes and putting on slippers, an entirely new pair already waiting for him.

For Kouga, who looked like he could be knocked over with a feather as her mother spoke genially, about how excited she’d been to meet the man that had made her daughter so happy. Her mother, who knew everything Kouga had lost and seemed determined to give him something that could be almost as good, with time and care.

“You guys are dating?” Souta bleated from his place on the stairs, voice pitching so loudly it cracked like he was fourteen again.

“What-” Kouga began, faltering.

“He remembers us from high school,” She said lightly, giving her brother a sympathetic glance. Souta looked grateful and nodded quickly. 

“Didn’t her ex hate you?”

“Yes, he did,” Kouga practically bragged.

“Already something in your favor,” Souta said easily, the tension dissipating as quickly as it had come.

Dinner went smoothly, her mother remembering things about highschool that neither she nor Kouga had, even bringing out photos, some of them that had both of them together. It was as much a discovery for her as Kouga, who had actually relaxed and charming her mother with ease. Kagome silently marveled, Kouga fitting into their little family dinner like he’d always known them.

She followed her brother into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he started putting dishes into the dishwasher.

“You know who Kouga is?” She dared, giving him a side glance.

“I hate you,” He muttered, face bright red. 

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t,” He groaned. “I used to love his videos. Then you-” He made a face. “When everyone started commenting about you two doing a video together I just- Couldn’t-” He made a face. “It’s really hard to masturbate to someone once you know your sister’s had sex with them. Or that the entire world wants your sister to have sex with them.”

“I’ve never dabbled in furries, so that’s safe,” She offered.

“Nah, gay porn is safe enough for me,” He said before spinning on his heel and fleeing, leaving his words to sink in.

No wonder her mother hadn’t said anything about her sexual ambiguity. 

* * *

“You know how you said you wish you could have had one of those gangbangs back in highschool?” Kouga asked, stretching.

“If this is about all the dildos still suction cupped in the shower I’ll pull them down tonight,” She murmured idly, still parsing out what her raffle winner wanted.

“Not that showering with thirty eight dicks waving at me isn’t an adventure,” He drawled.

“It’s not-”

“I counted,” He interrupted with an amused glance. “Anyway. Pretty sure Ginta and Hakkaku would be more than okay with it.”

“A shower full of dildos?”

“A gangbang. Foursome, whatever.”

She looked over at him, saw that he was relaxed and serious. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d had sex with someone else since they started dating, and he’d even watched her the videos. Instead of jealousy he’d only seemed turned on by it. But it would be the first time having sex with other people while he was there, and she didn’t know how he’d react. “It’s sweet that you want to share me with your best friends,” She said carefully.

“They’ve been a special kind of stupid for you since you threw your naked body at them,” He reminded her. “I think you would enjoy it. Plus, it would be really hot,” He added, giving her the same look he did when he was holding what they’d dubbed her ‘goddess kimono’. Eager, even a little shy, as if uncertain of her answer. 

“I’ve only ever had theoretical gangbangs,” She admitted, feeling safer in the suggestion. “My toys,” She clarified as she straddled his legs, looking down at him.

“Want to tape it?”

“For posterity maybe, I’d rather try to enjoy myself than get a good angle,” She laughed, then paused, a thought occurring to her. “Did they have a thing for Sailor Jupiter?”

Kouga’s face was branded in a sort of mortified panic. “No. And you will only wear that for me from now on,” He told her firmly, hiding his face in her stomach. “And never, ever tell them.”

“Sailor Jupiter is our sacred cow?” She laughed, clutching his head as the ridiculousness of it dawned on her.

“Goddamn right she is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute that he thinks his best friends don't know he has a crush on Sailor Jupiter.  
> And yes, Souta absolutely had a crush on Kouga.
> 
> (tbh im actually proud i got this before the week was up, flaws and all- yall its been a crapshoot at the clinic and all i want is fluff rn)


End file.
